


All Summer In a Day

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Boys In Love, Disney References, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, References to Friends (TV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: Collection of weibo&twitter threads
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 9





	1. 白银骑士

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣骑士Shiro与魔王Keith

长久以前的故事，其时大陆尚不存在诗篇与传说，一切不过身边事。

村庄里唯一的圣骑士在一处远僻的岩坑发现将死的男孩。圣骑士自祖辈在此守护众人，男孩一开始睁眼看到他时，以为看见林中游走的白鹿。

小男孩有名字，却忘记昏迷山间之前的所有过往。圣骑士并不在意，让他睡在床铺，自己睡铺了稻草麻布的地上。

男孩不说很多话，用警觉狐疑的眼神看着他，晚上他在床上翻来覆去不能入眠，圣骑士明明察觉，但仍旧没有说什么。

他们在山中生活，同每个将汗水付诸黄土的农人或牧主无二。一次男孩从村外抱来一个脏兮兮毛团：“我能养他吗！”Shiro看着小孩儿兴奋的脸，没好意思告诉他这是一条森林狼。

圣骑士受神恩的统领，他却从来不去村庄一端的教堂参与弥撒。他对Keith说如果他想去的话可以过去看看。男孩摇了头：”我从未信过任何一个神。”

他看看Shiro：“但是你呢？圣骑士难道不是神明忠实的子民？”Shiro笑了笑，一根手指竖在嘴唇前：“我和他们所信不是同一个神。”

Shiro让Keith帮忙砍柴，男孩卯足力气却差点摔倒，他在一旁哈哈大笑。他带着Keith去森林里打猎，到火山湖中寻找鱼群，他教授Keith自然的规律，生死轮回，一切可期却不可停止。“这就是我信的神。”一次在火堆边他如此说，男孩点了点头，将一块鱼肉喂给小狼。

春天到来，Shiro会带领村民开垦需要播种的荒地。他在森林的恶魔来袭时布下圣祷，率先披甲迎敌。村民眼中他无所不能出离强大。所以当他打着喷嚏回到小屋时，Keith吓了一跳：”圣骑士也会发烧吗？””我好歹也是个人吧！”

原来这傻子是为了救掉进冰河的小女孩搞成这样。Holt一家拿了牛奶和草药来看他，Pidge是个魔药奇才，弄了一锅苦死人的汤剂给他喝，Matt用魔法指挥汤锅和水杯给他们奏乐。Keith烦到炸毛结果反被小姑娘取笑。Shiro烧得头昏还是笑了：这么一闹我感觉好多啦。

那天晚上Keith睡地上，但Shiro又是发热又是做噩梦，梦呓中是战争鲜红的血。他踌躇着坐到床边躺在Shiro身旁，抱抱他，Shiro把整个滚烫脸颊埋进他怀中，似乎根本不觉得热一样。他们在月光里相拥着入眠。

Holt一家是无神论者。Shiro是”异教徒”。而Keith呢？他最孤僻也最古怪，人们说那是因为他那双紫水晶般异样的眼睛，教会的教士试图带他参加弥撒，他却跑去森林里打猎，把兔子内脏扔到讥笑他的村人身上。

Shiro打开门，发现小孩一身灰土直直站着，知道他又被村人挑着打架。“那些人不明白你的光亮，但你要明白。”他柔声说道，Keith低着头，血淋淋的小手从背后拽出两只兔子给他。

第九次被教士出言挑刺，他扑上去狠揍对方自命不凡的脸蛋。旁边人来把他俩拽开，却从他被撕破的外衣看见黑色的、虬曲歪斜的翅膀，有如蝙蝠蜷缩在男孩脊背。

恐慌震动了围观的空气，教会的主持趁机向不明所以的民众嘶吼，那是恶魔，是恶魔的孽种，他潜入我们的村庄，要带领灵魂进入赤土、吞噬我们的血与肉。

拿着火把的人围了过来，Keith狠狠咬了抓住他的手，顺着大路逃向山中。他大脑一片混乱，来到河边，对着水面看自己新生的肉翅。它们如此稚拙、奇异。

风在他身旁低语，他想起那是Shiro的神，他想起Shiro。

跑到村外的小路，他被迎面跑来Lance和Hunk阻止：“教会抓住了Shiro向他追问你的下落，你回去就会被活活烧死！”他们是听了Shiro被抓前的嘱托前来找他。

Holt一家试图救走Shiro，却被发现，关进了地牢。教会在村子中心的空地架起了火堆。村民们想要救下他们所崇敬的圣骑士，然而教会令他们聚集广场，在火把与长剑逼迫下眼睁睁看Shiro被绑上火刑架。Keith出现在那条路的尽头时，他们向Shiro泼洒够符咒与火油，而哭声有如压抑的浓雾。他一眼在人群尽头认出Keith，说：快走啊。

然后，火烧了起来。

Keith忘记自己是如何被追上的Lance和Hunk带走的，他忘记不死心的教徒如何在他藏身的那片森林搜索，火光照耀每一片叶子和他躲藏的黑影。他忘记自己如何拼命奔跑以至于心脏就要爆裂，而等他终究倒在冰冷地面时，却感觉不到泪水的涌出。

他在那里蜷缩了很久很久，黑夜走了又来，万物的声响起初嘈杂而后在他耳中沉落、消失。之后，火焰从这个蜷缩的脏污的男孩身上燃烧开来，并在一片死寂中慢慢扩散，奔往远方。那是能令一切在痛苦中永恒地灼烧、永不熄灭的地狱的烈焰。

***

在这三百年间渐渐生出的诗篇和传说里有一个，是关于那地狱山脉的魔王，某一天他突然出现，烧尽了那片原本宁静丰饶的大陆的一切生灵，令万物在涂炭中挣扎覆灭。人们试图再次走入围绕四周的新生的荒漠与峡谷，却没有一人能成功走出。

他们在酒馆里带着戏谑和不屑，将这个传说讲给远道而来的男人。他自西方的海洋而来，没人知道他是那里百年来最负盛名的圣骑士。他此番出游是为追寻杀害他师父的仇敌的线索。

圣骑士循流言进入了红色的山脉。这里并非夜晚却黑暗一片，暗影在他身边憧憧匍匐。一切出离真实，又像是真实的戏仿与幻象。他在看见一片叶时感到熟悉，看见一片火山下的湖泊时感到熟悉，那感觉又像脖子上的手攫住他。升起篝火时，他在空谷里听见死寂的回响。

那个黑影就是在那时出现的。

Shiro曾见过无数恶魔，他看上去也和他们没什么不同，被影子和火焰覆盖的面孔，消瘦颀长的身躯，那月亮般弯曲的长角和背后巨大、乌黑的恶魔翅翼。他拿起圣剑等待迎接对方的怒火，“你胆敢闯入我的领土——”

然而那声音戛然而止，一双紫色的闪光的眼睛，“Shiro？”他听上去好年轻。

醒来时，他身处一间巨大石室，壁炉中的火焰在墙上透出野兽的影子，他为此生出了片刻恍惚。房间是普通的房间，桌子上有食物和水，Shiro走到唯一窗边俯瞰，下面是一片深渊，远处星辰在红色的旷野升起，他意识到这里是魔王的巢穴。

他在这里困了两天，食水每日送来，房间空旷又沉默，他试过一切从此逃出的办法，但这里是一处深渊上的塔楼，又有何处可逃？第三天午夜，他试图冥想以平复烦躁心绪，门却突然开了。走廊上空无一人。

城堡的墙壁上有奇异宝石散发的柔和光线，Shiro在其中巡游，发现空着的房间与上锁的房间，满是异域花草的房间与摆满书架的房间，城堡无疑一座狡猾的迷宫，很快他意识到自己仍然被锁困其中，只是对方为何如此，他不能明白。

他开始计划自己的逃走，并回忆人们所说的关于魔王的可怖传说。第五天他备好了绳索也磨利了工具，星星在赤红的原野闪烁依旧，他将要爬出窗外时却突然听见一个声音：“你知道这么干肯定会摔得粉身碎骨吗？”

电光石火，他翻出藏在怀中淬了圣言咒符的匕首，魔王就在一刀之隔，但他忽然看见那双眼睛，停住了。

“你为什么把我关在这里？”“你为什么要来到这儿？”“你把所有进入峡谷的人都关在这座城堡里？”“你不记得我了吗？”他愣住了，这算什么蠢问题？

“我此前从未见过你。”他愠怒说道，不确定为何对方一瞬之间看上去如此悲伤。

***

坐在一位统领山脉、吞噬火焰的恶魔对面吃饭是件一生难忘的体验。Shiro看着对面青年平静进食，看上去倒像受过良好教育。“你打算把我关到什么时候？”他问。对方只是深深看他一眼而不曾答话。

“我暂时不能冒险让你踏出这片土地。”

“为什么，因为放走了活人会让你很没面子吗？”魔王瞪着他的样子又使他莫名生出熟悉感。“你来到此处有什么目的？”对方尖刻地发问。

他们固执地相互对视了一会儿，而后Shiro低下头，坦承，这将是一次复仇。

“我记得所有进入此处的人，你大概错信了传言。”魔王平板地说，然而之后，他提出要帮助Shiro寻找此人的下落。只有一个条件，他不能再次尝试从这里逃脱。

“我不想让你死在这儿。”魔王说道，但Shiro总感觉他指的并非死在他手上。

第一次走出城堡、来到外界，他以为四周会只有死寂的森林与死寂的峡谷，然而随着魔王来到一片山峰下的谷地，他惊讶发现那里坐落成片的村庄，集市喧闹熙攘，似乎与任何一片人类居所没有不同。Shiro以为那是恶魔的幻象，但一个小孩不慎撞到他怀里来，她看着他甜甜笑着。

“那些进入峡谷的人……”

“被我吓了一顿从另一面逃走了。”

“这些村民……”

“他们的祖先从很久以前就留在这里了，在这儿他们是自由的。”

Shiro环顾四周，看见半兽人与巫师，残疾者与被流放者，一片鱼龙混杂的自由土地。

他在小贩手里买了食物分给魔王，对方盯着他的手一会儿，讷讷接过，似乎那是件不可思议的行为。

那之后他们开始四处打听那个叛徒的下落。魔王带着他去到森林询问水边的妖精，Shiro碰上一匹从外头跑来手上的小马，将她带回了城堡照顾。魔王看着他逗弄马儿，第二天他牵来了一群珍奇的马匹，Shiro瞪着他：“你这里连马厩都没有拿什么养马啊！”

他们去湖的另一面巡视是否有偷渡者的踪影，魔王还带他去到外界的城镇寻找消息。被抓住胳膊、看着对方巨大的翅膀在空中展开的感觉奇妙无比，Shiro这么想着也这么说了出来，在飞过平原一片羚羊群时发出兴奋的大笑，对方看看他并把他抱紧了一点儿。

无事可做的时候，Shiro就探索迷宫般的城堡，总能在奇怪的岔路寻见奇怪的机关和暗室。他读书的时候魔王坐在不远处的窗边翻阅书页，看上去几乎像个普通的年轻男孩。后来对方又为他找来了一堆精美古旧的读本，并在Shiro怀疑地看着他时耸耸肩说那都是贡品罢了。

然而之后事情仿佛一发不可收拾，Shiro开始收到漂亮的衣饰与精工细作的盔甲，漂洋而来的美丽宝石放在象牙箱子里，奇花异草在房间墙角散发光芒与幽幽香气，更奇怪的是，各式各样的宝剑、盾牌与箭矢琳琅满目挂满另一间卧房。那可是武器哎。他受不了地想对方到底是否有把自己当做囚徒的丁点自觉。

“你送我那么多东西做什么，我一件也用不上。“他严肃告知对方。魔王尴尬地到处看就是不看他，翅膀在身后一扇一扇。“我不希望你离开。”最后他说出这么一句，翻出窗子离开了。留下Shiro一头雾水看着外面的荒野，然后想起自己窗外可他妈的是悬崖哎！？

终于，在峡谷一侧的酒馆，他们发现了那个人的踪迹。走进屋子之前Shiro让魔王留在外面。“我不希望你看见。”他温柔的说，仿佛他不是要去复仇，而面前人也不是令人闻风丧胆的可怕怪物。

魔王在外面等了许久，等Shiro终于走出屋子，他上前扶住对方踉跄的身形，靠过去，抱抱他。

也许，他就要如此离开了。再多的珠宝与书籍，再多相处的时光也不能让他的脚步停留。他们在火山的湖泊歇息，Shiro看着魔王张开双翼划过波光粼粼的湖面，如同一只真正自由飞翔的鸟儿，回来时他将一块小小的宝石放在Shiro手心，深紫犹如黎明前的天空也如同他的眼睛。

“这是我不曾相信的神明。”他说道，“但现在我已经相信了。带他在身边吧，你是自由的。”

***

自然总有规律，生死轮回，一切可期却不可停止。Shiro在空旷的走廊漫无目的地行走，在一间狭窄斗室前停下脚步。这里是城堡塔楼的最高处，月光从天窗投进，包裹一座粗糙、朴素的白石祭坛。他累了，过去将额头贴在上面，默默呼唤自己的神。

睁开眼睛，水晶的紫色光芒在月光下仍旧夺目，魔王贴近他的面孔与呼吸，他脸上的神情令Shiro也不可抑制觉得悲伤。为什么是我，为什么为了我？

他在亲吻对方时不愿再想，只是投入这一热度和这一罪恶，黑色的翅膀裹住他们赤裸的半身，而魔王说出他的名字仿佛那就是他的神明。

数百年前，教徒们筑起火刑架，而村庄的圣骑士在月光下被烧为灰烬。地狱的火焰烧死所有举起火把的狂徒，而恶魔的孩子获得长生。惨白的月色之中Shiro抚摩那年轻而悲哀的面容，心想他们已度过多少火焰、多少岁月，他说， **Keith** 。他终于找到自己的宝石。

在塔楼的尖顶，魔王找到了他。朝阳自猩红的平原尽头迎入破晓，火焰的红与晶石明烈的紫色，他们共同观望黎明的到来。

“如果你想让我留下，我们就留在这里，”Shiro告诉他，“我不会再离开你身边。”

这是一个承诺。而Keith抱紧他，知道还有太多未知的角落等待探寻、太多记忆的空白需要补全。西方的海洋，极地的水晶群山，雨林，巨龙居住的洞穴，现在他拥有了他于是他拥有一切，凡是过去，皆为序章，他们再无畏惧。

END


	2. Rumor has it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 校园au
> 
> 谣言之一：  
> Takashi Shirogane是个gloryhole

学校里的小传言，无数消泯在薄荷烟雾、寄存柜门后有所指的一眼、数学课攥成一团的纸条上，半真不实的谣传中的一个。

所有人都被私下贴上便利贴，供人在背后谈笑。

Iverson，他们说他在墨西哥操纵过一个秘密贩毒集团。Acxa，他们说她和校长儿子睡过并一直从他手里偷钱。Lance，他们说他其实患过小儿麻痹症。

所有的女孩都是婊子，所有的男孩都是毒贩、渣男、瘾君子。哦，有时两者倒个个儿。

关于自己的众多流言里，Keith听过最富想象力的一个是“他吸过地区检察官的老二只为换取保释，因为这狗杂种在自家地下室扒了两个邻居十岁小姑娘的裤子”

Keith的邻居叫Ivan Kachinsky。两米高。独居。

所以当餐厅里一个小小恶毒声音说，Takashi Shirogane是个gloryhole。Keith接着吃他的生菜色拉。

Shiro属于高中这个地狱狗屋里最上层那一小撮人。金字塔塔尖。有多少人爱他崇拜他神化他，就有多少泥巴留在阴影那一端的球鞋底。

Shiro的足球队给校园挣了不止一座奖杯。那肯定是某种特别不可饶恕的罪恶。

***

Keith发现有人占了他最喜欢的吸烟室，aka旧校舍男盥洗室。他从积满落叶青苔空无一人的废弃走廊穿过时已经耐不住性子地掏出打火机，操场上传来训练的哨声，他和一个足球队的擦肩而过，对方看他像看X战警——以X战警里的人类看X战警的那种方式。

撞见里面有人他差点把嘴里的烟头吃下去，而后才看清坐在烂椅子上、制服领口大开的是校园里的黄金球星。

Shiro盯着他，以X教授的那种方式——古怪，聪明，你弄不明白他是不是在读你心。

Keith狠狠吸了一口烟，又瞪了他一眼。分享自己的领地总是不愉快，但他也没那么自私。

他们这样对峙了半晌（Shiro放松地坐在窗边，Keith靠着坏掉的隔间门），然后对方慢悠悠地说，你有辆非常漂亮的印第安机车。

对Keith的机车人们这样说：他还在堪萨斯那个破水沟的时候偷了这辆破车。

车是Keith老爸留给他的。但他这下摸清自己在Shiro心里大概是个什么印象了。他走到窗台边，将烟气吹向晴朗的绿茵场，说，你真的有八分之一坦桑尼亚血统？

Shiro笑起来。你真的拿枪指过督学助理的头？

战争一旦打响Keith绝不服输。

他看着Shiro打开的衣领和隐隐露出的锁骨，他放松的姿态，发红的嘴唇。

Keith脱口而出：你真跟你的队友上床？

之后他才意识到自己都说了什么。

Shiro从旁边抬起眼皮看他，Keith胸膛发麻，耳朵里血流奔涌，他以为对方一定要生气了，撕开那副好孩子的面具那副漂亮金童外衣，他一拳就能把Keith的门牙打出来。

“怎么了？”Shiro仍旧心平气和地说道，“想试试吗，男孩？”

***

下午铃响了三分钟后Keith才往后走，他的腿是软的，紧身牛仔裤包得下面那处很不舒服。

Shiro的嘴——又湿润又淫荡，舌头简直像是猫，那么大块头的男人居然能给出这么好的口交，Keith过往的所有刻板印象都见了鬼。

更可气的是他一边舔舐一边轻声说，你能坚持挺久的——但我们可能没那么多时间，。多么冷静，自持，他也是用这种语气在球场上发出决胜命令的吗？——再放肆一点，他私下里也是这样吸他们所有人的阴茎吗？

他最后还是成功了，当然。Keith哆嗦着从上看他的嘴唇和他的脸，那一片不正常的酡红，人们都会知道他在没人的厕所里搞了什么鬼。

他颇严肃催促Keith快回去，上课要紧。 _喂，认真的吗？_

Keith完蛋了。

那天晚上他待在雾气缭绕的浴室里，想的却是Takashi Shirogane一丝不挂，弯下那高大身躯在两腿之间，缩起两腮像个婊子给他口交。他对着那个想象打手枪，射过以后对自己的厌恶感却前所未有鲜明。Shiro从没说过自己是那样一个人，但他却真的和Keith——一个他估计见都没见过的坏脾气小孩做了

***

流言总有百分之几的部分是真的。

Iverson的姐夫是墨西哥人。Acxa和Lotor在一个轰趴上调过三句情，之后她发现自己只喜欢女孩。Lance小时候得过牛痘。

Keith的车是他爸爸留下来的。车牌是偷的。

所以，Takashi Shirogane是个gloryhole，这句话大概总有百分之三十真。他不知道是哪百分之三十。

***

Keith绝不会承认自己有在注意他。在餐厅，那群聒噪的足球队男孩坐在桌子上时他让他们赶紧下去。在冰激凌车前，他要洒满彩色糖屑的巧克力香蕉（又一个佐证，哦老天）。在走廊上，他怀里满是课本，和一个眼镜男孩边走边皱着眉头聊些什么。

Keith发现自己回到那间吸烟室，而Shiro仍坐在窗边，他怎么敢。

Shiro绝不可能是在等他。Keith也不想老和别人分享他的私人空间。

他们在那里做的事情应该完全保密——Shiro捉着他的胳膊，盯着他俩贴合的私处喘息，他脸上的表情让Keith错觉他是在渴望。哦他当然在渴望，人们嘴里的gloryhole，和他的队友们和半个学校上过床，他大概阅人无数到根本不会在乎Keith这点存货。Keith是他的小甜点，课间十分钟。他还带来避孕套，多么甜蜜。

可Keith不在乎。Keith发誓过自己不口别人，但当Shiro被他的嘴搅出那些个叫声时他却差点射到裤子里。他忍得好辛苦啊，值得些奖励。Shiro刚高潮过还湿软松弛的腿间，他颤抖的眼神和身体就是一座闪闪发亮的金质奖杯。

一次他们完事了，Shiro突然把他拽下去，在嘴上重重亲了一口。

Keith手指被裤子拉链夹到，他面红耳赤，对方却毫无自觉，飞快扣着衬衫纽扣。碰着Keith时，他宽大的手掌包裹住整片后颈，温柔地抚摸那些不听话的短发。Keith看到过他的朋友们如何在赢了半决赛后使劲亲他的脸，在防护网边笑闹时揽住肩膀或腰。

***

Shiro看所有人都是那个样子，仿佛你值得被爱与被保护，仿佛他正爱与保护你。

***

Keith在一个下午到校门口等他，Shiro和几个朋友说笑着走来，却在看到Keith和他的印第安后瞪大眼睛、惊奇地笑了。

他过来绕着车子看了一圈。“你把它保养得太棒了。”他由衷钦佩地说。另几个人看Keith像看X战警。

Keith让他帮自己补习微积分。

美名其曰补习。其实还真补习了那么两小时，期间他们还聊了Shiro的猫Keith的狗Keith的机车Keith的唱片收藏Keith的叔叔。某个时刻，Shiro关上房门落了锁，坐到Keith的床上。

Keith和他做过不知道多少遍，此刻却在书桌前紧张到喉咙哽。之后他听Shiro轻轻说，我带了套子来。

Shiro跪在湿漉漉的浴室地板一丝不挂给他口交，一个小男孩的湿梦成真。此前他们用了三个套子，Shiro的腿挂在Keith肩膀上，他的脸孔春情盎然，只为Keith打开。Keith只知道自己胸口绷得越来越紧，连心跳都变得有点痛了，他想到所有可能和Shiro上床已经和Shiro上床的那些人，突然眼眶发酸。百分之三十。去他的百分之三十。Takashi Shirogane是个好人。句号。他不该承受别人压在他身上所有溢美与诋毁之词，他不该和Keith上床，不该对他太好。一旦走过这个界限，Keith就不清楚该怎么把他推回去了。

他把脸埋在Shiro颈窝里，临近高潮的快感令他说话结结巴巴、带着颤抖的鼻音。“别和别人上床，求你了。”他断断续续、完全抛却了羞耻地说道，“别和他们……我不想要那样，我不想……Shiro，Shiro……”

他叫他的名字也像在恳求。Shiro搂紧他的时候穴口吸紧，让他哭叫着射出来。Shiro摸着他的头发直到他安静下来。

***

Keith一个星期没去吸烟室。

现在他知道Shiro会在那里等他，为了什么原因呢？课间十分钟，小甜品，私有的秘密。这个猜想大概有百分之三十准确。所以Keith其实也不明白对方会不会等。

历史课上一个小小的恶毒的声音说，Shiro交了新男友，是球队守门员，据说他有根大屌。又有一说，不，他是跟教练，他们眉来眼去好久了。

Keith觉得那个戴眼镜的男生更有可能，现在他把眼镜摘了，显得帅气很多。他和Shiro天天出双入对——而Keith很明显和校长儿子睡过还从他手里偷钱。

Keith把机车的车牌扔了，去注册了一个新的，好好挂在车上。流言中那百分之三十真话不会因这个举动抹去，那时候Keith十三岁，用一种孩童式的天真痛恨这个世界。后来他意识到世界能够包容你的绝大多数感受，但要真正去发现和学习新的感受，还得靠自己。这也是他所学习到的一点。

Shiro让他学会占有欲，性欲，放松，表达自己，嫉妒，痛苦，把这一切埋在心里踩两脚，无法再推走自己害怕失去的事物。

保护，珍视，爱。

***

这是一种成长。但就连Shiro本人或许也不明白自己是如何让一个男孩长大。

***

操场传来集合的哨声，拉拉队从大录音机播放音乐，冰激凌车晃悠着开过。Shiro果然在等。

Keith实在不知道跟他说些什么，叼着烟头趴在窗框上看田径队训练。

“你真觉得我和那些人上床吗？”Shiro突然问道，非常直白。Keith其实早就知道答案了。他说，不。又低下头说，我只是不明白你干嘛选了我。

“你有辆非常漂亮的印第安。”Shiro轻声说，好像回到多年前的一个梦中，“Veronica说过她真想知道坐那后面是什么滋味。老实说我也想。”

他抬起头坦白地看着他：“你知道我看到你的时候都在想着什么吗？很多事，Keith，我想过很多遍要怎么碰你，你尝起来怎么样，你高潮是个什么样子。关于你的谣言满天飞，可最后只有我知道。对吗？只有我知道。”

Keith震惊地看着他。

“你早就……”他耳朵发烫。Shiro盯着他接着说：“我也知道你对我……我知道，却没说出来，这是我的不好。”

他凑近Keith耳畔时Keith只能感到他滚烫的呼吸和自己的心跳同时炸响，“但是一旦知道，我就再也没法退后了。”

Keith十六岁，并不能懂为什么对于那样的事实Shiro却给出完全相反的后果。

过了五年，他才真正明白过来。又过了五年，他才想到要和Shiro求婚。

***

校内最新流言之一：Shiro和Keith好上了，因为Keith一直卖他可卡因并胁迫肉偿，他们一起弄死了几个俄罗斯黑帮成员，目前正使唤整只球队做下线。

里面至少有百分之三十是真的。

END


	3. Fever Pitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大学足球队双队长
> 
> 片段灭文

关于，阿特拉斯与其劲敌马莫拉的队长们，你应该知道的一些事。

***

Lance：你知道咱们球队和煞笔马莫拉有什么输球就要帮咬的规定吗？

Hunk：你怎么说出这么可怕的话？？？

Lance：因为上周输了以后我忘带东西去淋浴室看到Shiro居然在给那他妈的Keith Kogane咬诶等等不对我好像有点明白是怎么回事了哎呦我的妈耶卧槽卧槽卧了个大槽——？？？！！！ 

***

然后马莫拉全队都有知道队长在和阿特拉斯的队长胡搞。

Lance：Shiro你不爱我们了你要投敌了。

Shiro：不是！

马莫拉：我们支持你和队长鬼混但请公私分明一点靴靴。

Shiro：不是？？！

***

赢球后马莫拉队员冲进队长宿舍开扎啤放花筒庆祝然后发现Shiro正穿兔女郎装被按床板上？？？

***

赢球后阿特拉斯队员经过深思熟虑确认没有不正经人干不正经事于是冲进队长宿舍庆祝，刚走到楼下就被半路杀出的Keith同学截胡骑机车出去约会了。塞外孤儿空流泪啊。

***

（双方队长赛前握手）

Pidge：看那表情就知他俩吵架喽。

（双方队长赛前握手）

Pidge：看那表情就知他俩昨晚有狂滚—— 

Lance：够了我不想知道。

***

Keith心情不爽午夜跑去自己踢球泄愤，Shiro心软跟着去陪，对方踢一个他放进一个踢一个放进一个，最后Keith受不了啦大吼你不要逗我玩行不行！一脚暴起射门过去，Shiro居然超认真接了！

脸朝下摔到草皮上，Keith吓一跳冲过去看，抬起头鼻梁眼睛全撞红：不要生气了好不好。Keith没说话但陪他趴了会儿。

***

给队长庆生，阿特拉斯宝贝们捧出一个足球蛋糕，怎么样是不是有很甜很用心！

Shiro正笑眯眯夸他们马莫拉的也来了，以Keith为首捧出一个——足球蛋糕。靠。两队人马看着两个球相对傻眼。

Lance：那个啥这看起来是不是有点像那个…… 

Hunk：闭嘴，闭嘴，闭嘴。

***

温馨小tip：Keith实际上在球场对Shiro一见钟情。但半年以后是Shiro先邀他去约会。

***

摊牌过程。

Shiro：呃我是有和Keith约会……

阿特拉斯：？？？！！那emo给你下什么迷魂汤队长你要坚定你不能被怀柔战术迷惑他万一只想跟你玩玩伤透你的心怎么办啊？？？ 

Keith：我打算和Shiro结婚。

马莫拉：哦。

***

Pidge：我们以后还是不要和马莫拉的出去泡吧了。不然传出去我们队长和他们队长差点在吧台上搞起来还怎么混。

***

第一次组队。

Shiro：我们配合得很好！XD

Keith：我们配合得很好…… 

Lance：见了鬼了我们居然他娘的配合得很好？？？？？？！！！

***

飙垃圾话时马莫拉方的绝杀：反正不管谁输谁赢Shiro不都还是要穿兔女郎装！

Shiro（哀嚎）：就那一次啊————————！！！！！

END？


	4. Siren Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人鱼Shiro
> 
> 伪605结局（。）

在暗不见天日的海底，采珠人遗失了珍珠却遇见人鱼。

海下一切危机四伏，海下，鲸鲨嗅闻礁石上的血腥，海葵有毒且美，章鱼缠住四肢，将猎物拖入香甜梦境慢慢腐蚀消化。人鱼因不见太阳通体银白、巨大的鳞片上蓝与紫的反光随其身体转动闪烁，Keith因脚卡进石洞抽了筋，在幻觉般的光芒中看见人脸与尾鳍。

“人类？”对方开口说话，声音如来自水下残破的沉船。

Keith因疼痛和恐惧感到无法呼吸，于是人鱼牵起他的脚掌用长而黏冷的手指抚平痛处，做这些事时他的眉毛始终紧皱。“你不该到我们的水域来，”在放开他以后，人鱼说道，“别人看到了也许会捕猎你，玩弄你，把你吃掉。”

Keith需要那些珠子，需要钱币和饭食。他摇着头重向海底游去。“为了这点东西不值得赔上性命。”人鱼抢在他前面捞起网子塞回给他，似乎无奈多过生气。Keith被抓着手臂慢慢上浮，水母和鱼群犹如暴风中的漩涡，乳白的泡沫融入他们的吐息，甫一浮出海面，他摘掉潜水镜终于得到空气与话语。

第一句话是“有一条电鳗咬了我的脚趾，你看到了吗？”

第二句话是“我们在哪里？”

从人鱼的表情来看，他觉得他很奇怪。

Keith的父亲死于船难，但他从没恨过大海，生者不能憎恨墓地，他有种预感，自己有一天也要听从父亲的呼声，进入水流与故乡。陆地上只有他们狭小的木屋勉强能被称为是家，在那之外一切都富有敌意而陌生。

Shiro说，他小时候以为星星属于大海，他们在海面上的反光微弱暗淡，但令人心往。他趴在Keith的小船边缘，为他保持着平衡并注意海流的方向。晨曦升起之前他总能将Keith送回陆地。

“船只和渔网卷入我们的子民，”他告诉Keith，“污染物毒死孩童，有的地方的海水变得粘稠乌黑，人鱼不得不到处迁徙。”

但他并不恨人类，Keith觉得他很奇怪。

人鱼对于人们来说仍旧是个童话，为什么童话里的生物也会呼吸会死亡、会对他们生出可怖的敌意呢？

Shiro给他带来红如鹿血的珊瑚、金色的晶石、雪白的银粒与黑珍珠，但Keith没有卖掉哪怕一样，而是把它们都收在地板下面，珍而重之好好保藏。他没有什么好给Shiro的，便将自己刻的木头小狗给他。

“这东西在海水里会腐烂。”他不好意思地说。Shiro笑着告诉他，自己会求巫女给它施上魔法，让它坚若钻石与黄金。Shiro从没见过小狗。

***

当然，谁也不能指望海能保守秘密。Shiro带Keith潜入礁石群看新生的海马时，几头人鱼看见他们。对方眼中的恐慌并不是为了Shiro自己，他将Keith推上船，让男孩马上离开。

洋流在人鱼的推动下改变了方向，那是Keith在之后的漫长的等待中最后一次看到他。

Keith等来了一个漫长的夏日，鱼们都躲在石群里不肯出来，海洋中的生物似乎为了什么恐惧。Keith坐船在他们曾游逛过的地方徘徊，几次他好像看见水中一摆而过的巨大鱼尾，那个光芒则非鱼非人。他一次次潜回深海，却是为了比珍珠更宝贵的东西。他不竭寻找直到险些呛水和抽筋，晴蓝酷热的天盖下，大海掩藏无数秘密，就像当初带走他的至亲，她就是不肯把Shiro还给他。

在梦中，他们隔着一层扭曲的水幕相望，Shiro悲哀地看着他却始终一言不发，Keith想越过他们之间的藩篱，抓住并带他逃走，但张开嘴他才发现自己也失去了声音。

这一刻，Shiro处在陆地，慢慢干涸死去，而Keith肺叶中灌满海水，终于开始下沉。

***

将Shiro带回来的，是一场大雨。

汪洋自半空倾泻，海平静得有些沉闷，Keith想去挖掘些筑巢的海蟹，却在一块大石后发现他的人鱼。Shiro的皮肤被石头上的藤壶蹭破，他鱼尾上的伤口则不断渗血，一抹猩红流入白色泡沫。

Keith想去拿医疗箱来，但被坚决地制止了。“一个巫女做下了这些，”人鱼咳嗽着告诉Keith，声音越来越嘶哑含混，“她太古老，太强大……不许我们到陆地上来……”之后他捂住咽喉似乎那里钻心疼痛，Keith想再问些什么但再也得不到回应。

就像人类在海底无法言语，来到陆地的人鱼不能说话，这也是为什么没有海民想到地上生存。Keith将一把刀子塞给他；“这是我自己做的，和我母亲留给我的那把很像。拿着它吧，也许你总会用到。”

Shiro没有接受刀子，但他吻了他。

他在雨停之前回去了大海，好像费尽气力上来只为了见Keith一面。Keith多么想对他说， _带我去吧_ 。或者， _留在这里_ 。不管哪句，都好过这漫漫难熬的长久等待。

***

第二次找到他，Shiro缺了一条手臂。

Keith以为又有牛鲨在近海伤害了人，凑近才看到光亮强壮的鱼尾。Keith拿着母亲的匕首，但他们将他拖进海中，Shiro已经筋疲力尽，单用牙齿撕开一个人的皮肉，Keith在被血水蒙住眼睛时才意识到自己刺出了刀子。

鲜血会吸引来鲨鱼，Keith不能把Shiro留在海里。他们随最后一波海潮滚上沙滩，人鱼窄腰两侧的鳃无力地在空气中张阖，他呕出一些带血丝的海水，之后慢慢安静下来。

人鱼上了岸则不能说话，Shiro疲惫到无法动弹，Keith看他失去的那条手臂，颤抖着亲吻满是伤疤的皮肤，Shiro把他的嘴唇转向自己，用唇语告诉他没关系。他的皮肤冰冷紧绷得像鲨鱼或海豚，舌头倒像一汪熔浆，下半身的鳞片凉滑坚硬，像一片片脆弱的冰晶。

Keith吮吸苍白胸乳上暗紫的乳头，让它在嘴里炙热紧缩。他在那片珍珠色里找见人鱼的泄殖腔，一条细小裂口，翻开时却像打开蚌壳，露出贝母般饱满丰富的肉腔。那儿分泌透明黏液，也像是贝类被异物入侵的应激反应，Keith想，如果那处进了沙子、石砾，一定会痛，会感染。

他看着Shiro而没法分辨对方是否在害怕。他将舌头伸进那层叠甬道，向深去舔，Shiro的内里比他尝过触碰过任何事物都要柔软，他翻搅品尝，舌尖碰到个东西，呀，确实是一颗沙粒，他小心将那东西舔出来，感到Shiro在沉默中分泌了更多爱液。从体腔深处探出的东西像珊瑚，触角末端发亮的红，Keith手上沾满沙子，不敢轻易去碰，只好用了嘴巴。

吸吮住黏亮触须一刻，Shiro全身危险地绷紧，如果是在水下或许他早就把Keith挣开，但这儿是陌生陆地，他无计可施。Keith用舌头放纵地拨弄用牙齿轻轻去磕，Shiro反应剧烈到差点翻身过去，Keith便用双手死死抱住他闪烁的长尾、指头抠入腰侧窄长的腮线中。人鱼不住流泪，如果他有声音此刻一定已叫哑了嗓子。

Keith为他口交直到那小触须流出一摊细腻的珠母，在人鱼的腹部莹莹发亮。他们满身石英与咸水，都因紧张和寒冷不住发抖，Keith把Shiro的身体压在他两腿之间，插进那条窄窄的腔洞。他的人鱼因动情而泛滥粉红半透明的内壁，随他操入溢出黏稠的海，Shiro不时甩动着鱼尾但未有挣扎。

Keith不小心将柔韧的触须一块捅进他发紧的身体里，Shiro上半身弹起来、无声地尖叫，尾巴拍着他的小腿，又无法完全挣脱开来。Keith不知道这代表着什么。他痛吗？他高潮了吗？从Shiro那里他能得到的只有沉默。

从腔口溢出的液体带着乳白花纹，Keith射在了他体内，大腿内侧全是鱼的鳞纹。他想跑回船上给Shiro拿件衣服时被扯住，只得不停解释自己不会就此离开。

他害怕的是Shiro会离开。海就在手边，一转身他的珍宝就能回到他找不见的地方。飞奔回沙滩人鱼却不见了，取而代之是个高大男人，一层海雾般的水膜覆盖他原本是鱼尾的地方，两条人类的腿从中劈开，挂着湿黏黏亮晶晶的润液。当他尚是人鱼时，Keith从不觉得有什么奇怪，现在以人类的形态浑身赤裸，他却突然被巨大的羞耻蒙住，他俩刚席天慕地地交媾，Keith还射在他体内。他去给Shiro套上衬衫，却又被抱回沙滩，刺入对方湿热鼓胀的下体。

Shiro的性器官仍维持人鱼的样貌，Keith故意用指腹堵住红色小口，让那根东西可怜地颤动，淌过一手珍珠光泽。他新生的腿大概还使不上力气，Keith牵着它们环住自己腰间时还会软软垂下，于是Keith捏住膝窝将双腿并至胸口，人鱼的身体柔软似被抽去了骨头。

Keith抱着人鱼回到海边的木屋，他在浴室放水时Shiro在床垫上探头探脑，似乎对大部分东西感到好奇。Keith问他是否要泡澡，他摇了摇头，指着相框打手势问他那是什么。

Keith来到床上他的怀中，此刻他感觉起来有了人类般的热度，人类的皮肤，那个笑容和眼睛却还属于Shiro。Keith告诉他，父亲曾见过深海里的水妖，将她们编造出灿烂诡奇的故事。他却很少谈起母亲。

“也许他是太爱她了吧。”他讷讷地说，Shiro安静了一会，又张合嘴唇想说些什么。Keith不擅长分辨唇语。Shiro指指他的喉咙，又指自己的耳朵，来回几次，Keith才明白他在说“让我听听你的声音”。

在此前的生命里，鲜有人会觉得他重要，也从没人想要了解、拥有他的全部。于是Keith将自己断断续续地倾倒而出，大多时候他在海雾与天河中好似做梦，Shiro如同船只，始终坚实地托着他的重量。

到了半夜，他才想起浴室的水还没停，水漫过缸沿将他们笼入泽国，不过Keith早就习惯了，涨潮期这里一星期有四天都泡在咸涩清澈的海水，呼吸似乎都游出小丑鱼群，手掌变成海草与藻叶。那么湿润，使人错觉自己也将融化进黑暗温暖的洋流。Keith回到卧室时Shiro也醒着，但并不安分，对着他的双腿大张，手指按揉自己潮湿的腔口，又向着他完全打开。Keith太容易被他引逗，他问Shiro是否喜欢自己对他做的那些事。

 _我们做了很多事_ 。Shiro用手势和唇语笑着告诉他。Keith脸红了。

他不用润滑也能轻易滑进去，将贝肉中猩红的舌操进Shiro的生殖管道，Shiro每高潮一次，里头就更湿、吸得就更深一些，直到海乳失禁般外溢，他们一起把他灌满了，Shiro同时被Keith和自己的阴茎操着，终于学会了在Keith腰上合紧大腿。

***

在海中，Keith无法讲话；在陆地，Shiro口不能言。只有广阔海面的繁星之下，他们得以短暂交谈。但海面仅是个生命的中转站，生物们必须选择自己度过一生的办法，沉入海底，或走向陌生的陆地和高山。Shiro对他讲述海洋的历史，Keith则告诉他自己的。无尽的星空同样是一片海面，他们从尚不相识时就各自向往。

暴风即将前来，Keith冒险去买了食材与淡水。他在街上呼吸到人们的恐惧，Keith从不害怕大海，现在有了Shiro，他却也隐隐生出对未来的忧虑。海妖引诱水手并将他们吃掉，如果不那样的话，她们又能拿他们怎么办呢？

房屋映满海光，Shiro懒懒躺在注水的浴缸中，银白的鱼尾将瓷砖反射出万花筒般的奇异光雨，他手臂的断处变成日暮般浓重的紫色，看到Keith回来，一甩尾巴作为欢迎。

Keith将一些海贝递去，自己则坐在缸沿吃鸡蛋三明治。Shiro好像对他的食物更有兴趣，Keith让他咬了一口，反响不错，于是干脆整个给了他。

他踩进冷水里，Shiro的胸膛滚热，为他提供体温，他们间或亲吻彼此。狂风震荡木屋外狂躁的湿气，沉重的沙子一步步踩入海中。Keith将人鱼抱出来、抵在墙上，托着黏滑的鱼尾顶进那非人的躯体。还好Shiro用仅剩的手臂搂住他，随顶弄耸动起伏，在他舌头上无声哭喊。瓷砖上尽是Shiro的黏液随后是他俩的精水。

三天。这漫长无声的三天或许是Keith能记起的最好的时光。

Shiro发现了Keith的小小藏宝盒，Keith进门时正抓到他手指抚过一颗颗莹润圆珠，之后抬起的脸庞上满是笑容。Keith知道对方不会笑话自己，但还是挺难为情，他想去拿走匣子，但Shiro抓住他的手、无言地亲吻着。

他给Shiro看自己在海湾里找到的、或许是被狠心的孩子们遗弃的落水小狗。狗儿受尽折磨但仍旧轻信，快活地舔每个接近他的人的手指嘴巴，随后在满屋沙子里乱刨乱嗅起来。他对Keith亲热而对Shiro更多是好奇，Keith想一定不能让这孩子太习惯吃鱼。

为难之处是他俩再做爱只好尽量避开纯洁眼睛，Keith把小狗关在门外他就能呜呜哭泣半夜，最后只得放他进来到他们中间睡觉。这没关系，Shiro抱着Keith躺在浴缸里，边吻他的耳朵边引他手指进入自己湿润的腔道。

Shiro用最言简意赅的方式告诉他，雨停前他必须回去。“这是某种魔法诅咒吗？无法回到大海的小人鱼变成阳光和泡沫？”Keith喃喃着吻他却不想面对事实。Shiro笑着摇头。“你可以吃掉我，吞掉我的血肉，”Keith说，“就像其他人鱼会做的那样。为什么你不那样做？”Shiro仍旧摇头。

小狗以为Shiro只是去了集市。就像以前那样。Keith多希望自己也能这么以为。

他们在飓风稍退时去逛过短暂的一下午。集市上人影寥寥，弥漫海货和鱼肠的腥味，苍白青少年看管的棚架上吊着耳机线制成的风铃和航海仪，巫医锅子里炖煮气味难闻的墨绿汤药。他们在一个摊位喝了点薄荷茶。Keith注意到Shiro一直盯着屠户门口那些鲜血淋漓的肉块与内脏看。

一辆破烂房车里贩卖人鱼的腮与鳍。Keith喉咙作呕，但Shiro只是冰冷而愤怒地盯着那些干瘪的器官。“这些是真正的人鱼哦，”小贩哑声说，“吃下它，就能听懂怪物们的语言。”

当Shiro第一次拖着微微肿胀的腹部从海中回来，他告诉Keith，我们同样吃人类。对于那个阴雨午后的记忆返潮而来，Keith想到Shiro看着那些肉块的眼神并非恐惧而是饥饿。

人鱼躺在他怀中，他眼下乌色在雪白泛青的皮肤上越发明显。Keith没来得及问他些什么就感到肩膀刺痛，人鱼的利齿精准刺入皮肉、从他身体里吸吮血液。

“那些是禁忌的仪式。禁忌，但未被完全剿除。”他刚刚得到的声音嘶哑如一根刺横贯咽喉，“人类吃人鱼以获得我们的声音……但人鱼何尝不是呢？”

千百年来人鱼猎食人类以保存他们的语言，吃下他们的血肉、用歌声和性引诱更多的人类，作为他们的食物，作为他们的生殖工具，作为他们的祭品与宠物。总体来说，和人类所做的也没什么两样。

海中的女巫夺走了不听话的人鱼的手臂，食人者先祖流淌的血液需要食人来拯救。Shiro饮取鲜血于是暂时得以说话，他让Keith走得远远的，越远越好。“女巫想要整片光明的陆地……”人鱼腹部惨白光滑如死人的皮肤，在渐暗的天色中透出隐隐莹紫与青的珍珠光泽，如同一只搁浅的水母。Keith将手搁上去时摸到柔软卵壳，甚至能从半透明的皮肤下看到那生物的轮廓。

Shiro爬到他双腿间，用刚刚吸食过他的血的那张嘴吞吐他的性器。这多么罔顾人伦荒诞不经但天啊，Keith没法控制泄在他嘴里。Shiro笑着懒懒吻他的腹部，他的长尾在身后一甩一甩，拍打礁石与海浪。

***

几天以后，Keith采到一颗血红的珍珠。

他以为那是某种变异的珊瑚虫或蚌类，珍珠圆亮如一颗心脏，他将它含进手心时似乎能听到搏动。

Keith来到那贩卖人鱼血肉的房车内。他在小贩阴郁的眼神中吃掉一块萎缩发腥的肉。珍珠在手心莹莹发光好似也要吸食他的血液，千百年来相互屠戮而永不能和解。

Keith不能说出自己看到了什么。或者，他现在尚不明白。

***

夜晚天空低沉但未下雨，发光的生物在海滩聚集，将潮水涂成莹蓝一片，潮虫在黑色的礁石后窸窣爬动。狗儿整天不安，Keith同样心神不宁不愿管他，但在睡觉前它终于从窗子逃了出去。

Keith在沙滩深一脚浅一脚追赶小狗，遥远的石岛上有渺渺歌声，月光如血滴入海面，随着狗儿，他找到缠在一团水草中气息奄奄的Shiro。

他的腹部浑圆，全身皮肤下都滚动异样的海光，他虚弱地看着Keith，那条失去的手臂却不再空空，一只闪耀钢铁般冷光的胳膊取而代之。Keith最初恐慌不已而后想起对方的话，于是将自己的手腕到他嘴边。

窄小的泄殖腔口现今扩开了，肉壁撑得发青发白，海水和人鱼本身的体液从里涌出，接着Keith看到那个卵，和他父亲的鱼尾一般颜色，只是更脆弱、更奇异。Shiro咬进他手臂时紧紧盯着他的眼睛，Keith抓住他一只手，并被巨大力量钳住。

卵向外扩充，Shiro在满口鲜血里痛苦地呻吟，Keith在他松开自己后用一只手帮助他分开那张小口，在shiro挣扎弹起时按住他的身体，银白透明的卵中幼小骨骼在羊水蜷缩，Shiro用湿润的眼神盯着刚从他身体里出来的那个东西，之后，他仿佛才第一次看见Keith。

涨潮了。温暖的海水冲刷他们脚边，轻轻一推，卵滑入夜浪，在黑色的水中散发淡淡的荧光。在一个关于未来的幻象中，Keith也曾见过这轮血月，浑圆似一颗红珍珠。这个夜晚，人鱼们的孩子回到海洋，被海中的暗流牵引，变成一条莹润发亮、生命的洋流。

只有海水依旧暖而黑暗，他们处于发光生物蓝与紫的盛光之中，一条血和语言造就的河流泄进大海，生命的原初此时如她陆地上的兄弟一般光亮与恐怖。Keith看着Shiro苍白的脸孔，用迟钝发抖的声音和手指说：我想听听你的声音。

没有回答。Shiro那条新增的手臂是他们之中最为光亮和恐怖的事物，Keith看到他的人鱼露出的森森利齿和他嘴角血液，最后，是他眼里绽放的深紫光芒。

“Shiro。”在陆地上，他却好像也被剥夺了声音。人鱼撑起身体、亟待向他挥来利爪，Keith终于握住藏在腰间的匕首。

END


	5. 蓝色幻想曲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《蓝色幻想曲》au
> 
> （追梦的人们。我最喜欢的一部迪o尼短片）

他们永远在黄昏相遇。

***

Shiro并不讨厌他的生活。哦不。他一周打两份工以偿还自己的助学贷款，还要帮Pidge摆弄她那个诡异的朋克机器人。在工作室他兢兢业业完成老板所有一时兴起的提案，在咖啡厅他兢兢业业和每个看上去想揍他一拳或者想泡他的顾客介绍今日特餐。但这些都不是他讨厌的部分。

他讨厌的是每天打开空荡荡的邮箱时内心那种反胃和无力感——三个月前他向大陆另一头寄出了申请，至今杳无音信。

***

Keith并不讨厌他的生活。哦不。他恨他的生活。挤在一个密不透风的罐头公寓，外头是一条高峰时段密不透风的马路，再往外，一个被高楼与人群挤得密不透风的城市。只有从散发油漆味儿的脚手架顶端看向远处，让那个铁皮罐头暂时沉在脚下的时刻，他感到世界悄悄打开一条狭缝，得以让他呼吸外头自由的空气。

***

Pidge安慰Shiro，答复总会来的，并让他把三号螺栓递过来。她要带着这个机器人去参加一个科学展会，把自己的发明介绍给全世界。

几乎没人相信她能成功，他们取笑她的用词，“全世界？”但Shiro喜欢看她倾尽全力工作的样子，这个世界不关心她完成又一进度时眼睛如何在镜片后闪闪发光，或者陷入沉思时无意识地啃着指甲，但她始终笑着，这就很好。

***

“再攒一些钱，我就能买下十街的那家爵士餐吧了，那里完美无缺！”那里就是个老鼠洞。Keith明知这一点，但不愿泼Hunk的冷水。

“我说我们到时候可以一起工作，Lance做侍应生，你来……”

“谢了伙计，但我想到更远的地方去。”

“比十街还要远吗？”

“比所有这些都要远。”

***

所以，这就是他们如何相遇的。在一座密不透风的城市的黄昏深处，深浓的金色爬过每一条天线与巷弄，阳光如此慷慨，如此自由。

第一次看见彼此时Shiro想着，这个头发乱糟糟的男人看上去真美。而Keith想着，这个灰头土脸、像只车灯下的鹿的男人，为什么抱着一个机器人的上半身。

***

为防止意外状况发生，比如见到流星、捡到阿拉丁神灯和找到圣杯一类的，Lance早早准备好了自己的愿望清单。

清单第一项是，希望父母的农场可以扩建到原来的两倍大。

第二项是，希望奶奶永远身体健康。第三项是，希望拥有爱情。第四项是，希望能在古巴老家主演一部关于星际海盗和共和国牛仔的动作大片。

***

Hunk的餐馆还是黄了。大开发商买下了他心仪的那片地皮，打算把它改建成更多的高楼和更多的人群。Keith只来得及赶到看见那间餐吧的遗容，他和好友们站在夕阳沉下的街道上，挖土机的铲斗将它们夷为平地，路过的人群匆匆撞上他们的肩膀。

“你是不是碰上什么麻烦了？”“我没有！”“你碰上什么好事了？”“……我没有。”“哇哦，那就是好事。快告诉我们Keith，至少我们之中有一个过得不是太糟糕。”

“我今天过得也不是很糟糕好吧Hunk，除非Keith先我一步实现了我的愿望清单……”

“我遇见了一个人。”

“哦踏马的。”

***

第二次碰面，Shiro赶着去参加一场会议，为了错开高峰拥堵他只好坐了电车，刚走进车厢就看见那双熟悉的眼睛——说是熟悉，其实是因为他在梦中见到它们太多遍。电车摇晃着驶出巨厦的阴影，桥面的夕光中有鸽子悠闲飞行，他们都被突如其来的光线弄得有点睁不开眼，又努力想要看清对方。

“你的手怎么了？”那个男人问道。Shiro看见自己手臂上显眼的瘢痕。下午咖啡机突然罢工，把意式浓缩喷得到处都是，为了不殃及排队的人群Shiro冒险冲过去拧上了阀门，代价是整条右臂被烫得一片红肿。

他站在吧台后全身滴答着热咖啡，被无数双惊恐的眼睛打量。这属于“那些”时刻——他希望自己就此消失。

他将衬衫往下拽了拽好遮住烫伤。男人咬着嘴唇看着他，这让他突然有些不忍心：“我们店里的咖啡机坏掉了……”“你是个咖啡师吗？”

他想要回答却发现自己快要到站，匆忙中对着男人说：“告诉我关于你的一件事，一件就可以！”那人睁大的眼睛淌进熔金的光线，看上去与他的梦别无二致。

***

Keith应该告诉他自己的名字，应该告诉他自己是个建筑工人，在几百英尺上做着无聊无用的活计。他应该说自己每晚去大学上夜课，这个人看上去也像个学生，他有没有可能遇见他？他应该说自己喜欢吃猫王三明治哪怕Hunk说那东西就是胆固醇过高的垃圾。他应该说自己养过一条狗。他应该说自己有辆美丽的摩托车。

“我想要到很远的地方去……现在还不行，但总有一天我会去的。”他这么说了，话语急切地挤出喉咙。一瞬间的惊慌却被那个男人的笑容揉碎。车门打开，对方消失了。

***

Lance认为，人总是想要很多东西，天性使然，为何要压抑？从少年到垂老，一个梦想换过另一个梦想，一种欲望替代另一种欲望，我们总是贪婪，我们永远追逐得不到的事物。

在一个派对上，他又见到了自己当年暗恋过的那个女孩子。这一次他会有足够的勇气、足够的渴望走上前去吗？

高处的风景比任何地方都要美，但是他们仍处在地球表面。而Keith发现自己不满足于俯视一切，他总是眺望星空。Hunk和他坐在钢架上吃着三明治，他说自己物色了一处新的地点，那里更小也更贵，可那是……

***

“一个梦。”Pidge摇晃着她的机器人的细胳膊，“总有一天，机器人也会做梦。水泥、钢筋和地下铁，他们都会做梦。”

“梦见什么呢，电子羊吗？”Shiro笑道。女孩摇了摇头，“他们的梦或许与我们的没什么不同。”

Shiro知道从梦里醒来的滋味，那约等于每天黄昏他拉开家门口的邮箱时的感受。空荡、无力，还有些反胃。但另一方面，黄昏时他也得以见到那个男人。同样的太阳和不一样的地点。他们没有告诉对方自己的姓名，电话，或联系地址。然而每一次他们都从内心盼望着能与对方重逢。

每次他们告诉对方一件事。他知道那个人是个工人，喜欢花生酱蜂蜜三明治，他的狗跑丢在了荒地里而他一直等着它会找回来。他有辆美丽的摩托车，但这个城市是那么拥挤，他永远也没法在道路上自由地飞驰……

***

Lance说，我约她出去了。我紧张得手心直冒汗，说话都像蹦豆子，但她看着我笑得那么可爱。天啊，我还是好紧张，还是怕搞砸这第一次约会，怕说错话，但我迈出了第一步，对不对？

看着他，Keith想起了Hunk，他今天决定去与那间餐厅的产权所有人面谈，但Keith知道以他的预算无论如何都无法做到。他跑出屋子，放弃了自己的摩托车，冲上拥挤的人行道。明明是在地面奔跑，他却仿佛在黄昏稀薄的大气里飞行，那些光芒是如此自由。

***

在电话里Pidge兴奋的尖叫快把Shiro的耳膜震破了，他只听见一些“他们感兴趣！”“最新突破！”之类的玩意儿。他的车堵在一楼之隔的马路上，喇叭噪音不绝，现在他终于明白了那个男人说这个城市太过拥挤是什么意思。

可是另一座城市就会好一些吗？那天早上，他收到了一封信。

Shiro知道，指望着生活因为些微的转折从此大不一样是不切实际的。梦寐以求的工作就在眼前，他的心砰砰直跳，但这也意味着更多的凶险和不确定，从一座拥挤无趣的城市赶往另一座。堵车好不了了，他抱着Pidge的心肝宝贝跑上大路，顾不得和与他相撞的人群道歉，他们都不在乎，都不会看他。

只有一个人会看着他。他的眼睛因橘色和金红的光线显得暖意融融，但Shiro想要知道它们在晨光下看起来如何，在冰凉的月夜之中呢？在星空之下呢？一个人总是渴求那么多的东西，现在他就站在他的梦面前，张口结舌，连他的名字都叫不出来。

***

早些时候，Keith冲进一间办公室，以不容置喙的态度将一张支票拍给Hunk和那个地产商，那是他这些年的全部积蓄。他一身轻松地重新走上大街，突然觉得无比自由。

与他相对的这个年轻人似乎融入了夕阳的光晕。他想着，这个灰头土脸、像车灯前的鹿一般的男人，为什么抱着一个机器人的下半身。

***

Pidge冲出来抱走了机器人，留下一句欢欣雀跃的“谢谢！”Shiro真该说些什么了，或者至少挪挪地，他俩像河水里两块不合时宜的石头堵在人行道上。他应该说起自己的那封信，那座遥远的城市。他应该坦承那些恐惧，明明只剩下一步却还想着回头，这算什么嘛？他应该告诉对方自己的名字，还有，“我爱上你了”。

“从这条路一直走下去，在大陆另一端有另一个城市，”他说，“又拥挤又无聊，遥不可及，也许和这里没什么两样……但我想去试试看。”

那个人笑了。夕阳的余晖在地表收回它慷慨的光芒与温暖，他们跑去Shiro的车边，向一切的反方向行驶，逃出城市。前路未知，但也没人在乎。他们年轻鲁莽忘乎所以，那没什么不对。太阳落尽，在这之后还有很多个夜晚，很多个白天。

***

哦还有一件事。“你知道我跑了多少家咖啡馆就为了碰上你吗！”

END


	6. 倒霉爱神

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 倒霉爱神au  
> 倒霉蛋儿Keith和幸运星Shiro

Shiro先生人生一路绿灯，出门遇晴天，坐飞机就升舱，买包巧克力都能中乐透大奖。生活完美羡煞旁人，他兢兢业业工作老老实实做事，但是好运气简直没道理，人类万万亿它谁也不鸟就宠你就宠你。

与之相对，Keith前半辈子大概得罪祸星，买东西必被插队，切个苹果都能削手，大小车祸练就结实体格，命运就是大猪蹄子，多年惨淡咬咬牙也就挺过来了，每天打着三份零工还要为了艺术梦想四处奔波卖画，Keith不是乐天派，但生活要继续，而且如果怨天尤人真有用，Keith十四岁时就能把臭氧层骂出个洞来了。可怜娃跑去市内画展碰运气，展览正好由Shiro承办，Keith偷鸡摸狗混入，席间投资商本来颇欣赏小家伙新锐作品，结果Keith说话时手一挥碰洒服务生整盘香槟，大佬踩水滑倒带动多米诺人牌，混乱中墙上展品还差点不保。Shiro一旁眼见连忙带走手足无措年轻人，觉得他作品确实好不能轻易被埋没，一路护着跑回衣帽间。

更衣室里大致问过对方情状，心想要怎么帮衬一把才好。这边Keith虽然垂头丧气，看Shiro担心居然反过来安慰他，说我一直就很倒霉啦这点事算啥。其实在尖叫人群刺眼灯光里他看到Shiro那一刻就觉得什么，天使来救我了吗。一见钟情嘛。

然后——亲上了呗！Shiro对这可爱男孩也颇有好感。但是命运啊！好大一猪蹄子。风水轮流转，彩票也要漂流瓶。Shiro真的不明白，自己怎么站在咖啡店门口还会被喷水车淋。十一月的纽约下起大冰雹，砸坏了车子吹坏了鼻子。回到公司发现上场展会基本搞砸，这次开会要用重要文件又落在车里。上司生气要面谈，结果他头痛脑热几个喷嚏差点晕在当场，这下好了，美名其曰休假其实就是停职。

另一头Keith其实有点吓到了，画展上他刚从更衣室出来就碰见之前的大佬，对方不计前嫌抛出橄榄枝。约好面谈时间，出了门又有人打来急电，说自己是Keith远房叔父的律师，老人去世把遗产留给唯一血亲——还不用交税。

他晕乎乎回到公寓，发现对门的邮件错送到自己家里，送回后竟被善良老人盛情邀请一起吃家宴，接到Shiro电话时他正局促和人家聊着天，大喝热可可。电话实际打错了，Shiro头晕脑热，按火警却按成倒霉男人误藏进自己手机号码，对话筒嚷嚷一通就放心晕了。

跑去对方所在旅馆一看，这家伙果真在水槽边躺尸，赶快扛回自己家换衣服喂药裹进被子里。Shiro瞪着他堪比联合药店的医疗包，说你这里怎么啥都有。Keith说呵呵你不会懂的。

Shiro，委屈呀！被团得里三层外三层吸着鼻子说我刚刚过了人生中最悲惨的一天。

Keith不敢告诉他自己刚过了人生中最美好的一天，因为他又一次，见到了自己的一生挚爱。

成了倒霉蛋的Shiro当然做啥啥不顺，被Keith强行留在自己公寓后还挺不好意思，要帮忙打扫卫生，结果洗碗摔碗做饭起火吸地板险些摔断腿，想帮Keith整理颜料，涮笔的桶子翻倒又弄了一身，还差点弄坏Keith的画。

Shiro羞愧欲死在浴室里拼命道歉，Keith进来送衣服盯着浴帘上他的倒影，心想这样也挺好日久天长我们慢慢发展也许会有机会……

“那个，Keith，对不起，我好像用了你的毛巾……”Shiro从后面探出头，湿漉漉像只可怜大狗，Keith心想我了个大槽这样一点都不好！！！这个人是想搞死我！！！

半失业Shiro开始寻找跳槽机会但四处碰壁，而Keith受人赏识一路顺风顺水。虽然事事走背字，但人怎能被命运轻易打倒，他不相信少了运气就活不下去，因此更加拼命努力，Keith一旁看着他就想到以前的自己，觉得世上也有和我一样惨的人啊，有点难过。Shiro则想原来也有和我以前一样幸运的人啊，挺好的。

后来一次，Shiro心情不好嘛，Keith就给他讲了自己以前的凄惨经历，渐渐的两人都明白自己的运势可能、大概、估计是被一个临时起意的吻转换啦。Keith尴尬得不敢看他，觉得好抱歉，如果不是这样他大概一辈子不会和我这样的人有关系吧。

但Shiro突然说，我愿意。

如果所有这些事情，天灾人祸，出门被雨淋，公寓遭水淹，四处奔波劳累，抛开所谓的运气真正为了自己奋斗，奇奇怪怪的倒霉事……如果所有这些都是为了遇见你，那我愿意。

可能命运自有安排，又或者只有它心情好了才给人一点甜头，总之不用太相信这些事情。第二个吻，好运气坏运气都不再重要了，变成普普通通的人也不坏。最重要的还是遇上了你呀。

END


	7. 非典型abo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有（完全不掩饰的）Allurance成分

如果，Allura、Lance、Keith都是alpha，Shiro和Hunk是omega，Pidge是beta。在酒吧，三个alpha常帮朋友掩饰信息素，随机装成是他们的绑定伴侣。

但实际情况是：Keith→Shiro，Lance→Allura

***

Hunk心仪的姑娘Shay是个漂亮beta，在Hunk家猫猫常去的宠物医院做护士，魔法之手温柔又耐心，家里有条太热情的金毛大狗。

***

实际上Allura是最常帮Shiro cover的，坐在吧台椅上正好能扣住他的腰。Lance常帮Hunk cover，从后头搂住脖子在脸上亲一大口。

***

Keith看上去对在这方面帮忙不感兴趣，但如果哪天吧台旁只有Shiro和他，翕动着鼻子、醉醺醺又鲁莽的alpha鲨鱼般在他们身边打转想打个快炮，Keith会生气，真的生气，他一个指头都不碰Shiro，只是阴沉地看着那些有心人，Shiro在他手腕宽抚的抓握像是蒸汽留下湿红烫痕，在他过载的感官里挥之不去。

他也不喜欢他们骚扰Hunk或Pidge，但Shiro的会让他格外不快，一次Shiro接受了一个人的邀请去舞池里跳支舞，他咯咯咬着指甲，随后Allura从房间另一头过来和他说话以分散注意力。Hunk很快和Shay过来了，他们聊的挺愉快，但这时一只大手从后环上Keith的肩膀，古龙水、汗液与蓬勃的荷尔蒙气味把他整个卷进，Shiro快活地在他颈后问，你们在笑什么呢？

几乎是立刻，马上，该死的，Keith硬了。

Shiro胸口罪恶的弧度贴在他后背上，对他此时惨况浑然不觉。Allura讲述时笑得脚尖踢着他的小腿，朋友们密密匝匝的热度压缩出他肺里全部空气，但是Hunk先觉出不对，问他，你脸怎么这么红？还好吧？好什么，现在Shiro也从肩膀另一侧探头查看他的情况。

无独有偶，那个大胆的邀请者又来了，问Shiro要不要去他们桌上玩一会儿。Shiro转过头去解释这不是个好时机，但Keith已经丢开他的手冲向大门。

他以为Allura会先跟过来，但果然——Shiro，他从小到大最好的朋友，急切地叫着如果他又感冒那必须跟他回家吃药去。在昏暗的走廊里，Keith转过身捧着Shiro的脸，舔进他嘴里。这个吻持续了令人脸红耳热的、太长一段时间。Shiro被放开的时候惊讶但足够沉迷。

***

刚分化时候Keith还学抽烟就为了遮住自己的信息素味道。对此和他认识第二久的Lance不解也不屑，他乐的像孔雀招展自己迷人之处。Shiro把他说服了。“你抽烟就为了这个？”他有点惊讶地说道，“可是你的气味其实很好。”

***

Keith的信息素是春夏交接时人行道边到处都有的、开花的树，你记得那个香气，它令人想到无数个青年时代的盛夏，但它的名字谁都不知道。

***

Lance得承认，坐在一起时Allura受到的搭讪总是比他要多，他有点嫉妒，不知道嫉妒谁，有点骄傲，因为这是他的（他们的）女孩，他没法在Allura拒绝一份电话号码后装作视而不见，Allura不会喜欢他介入，所以他转身去跟酒保说话，往他的桑格利亚里多添点红酒。

如果跳舞，Allura往往是主导，有时候她太起兴甚至攥痛Lance的手，但他愿意让她那么样抓着，在众人水钻般点现的目光里，她只抓着他一人。

***

Keith接到的目光不比任何人少，他大多时候选择只盯着自己的酒杯和自己的朋友，把它们都遗忘。但总会有人走上前来。Shiro露出个友好的笑容，在Keith对面挥挥手，表示“有人了”。

有一次他太醉了。太醉了，心情又差，他抓起酒杯痛饮一口，沾满盐粒的手拂过Keith颈项，低下头去在他皮肤吮出染酒的红痕。Keith难以置信地瞪着他，他咬着酸橙片瞪回去了。

当然，Keith也喝下苦酒，从他手指吸吮盐味，最后自他唇间叼走了干瘪温热的橙瓣。“滚回家去。”Lance在后面低吼。恋爱中的人有什么办法呢。

***

“在你吻他之前，有没有想过万一一切都回不到你们做朋友那个状态了呢？”Lance问。Keith想了想，“我觉得我们早就不是那个状态了。”

***

和一个alpha女孩谈恋爱的感受？——“哦我们床上生活非常和谐，和谐极了，不用你挂念。”

***

一切是一步一步来的。Allura躺进坐在沙发的他的怀里，听着电视中俗气的爱情电影台词和Pidge的碎碎念。车道旁她挽住他的手走快一步免得被摩托撞到。他俩在炉子边一同研究一道柠檬派的做法，好给Hunk一个惊喜，但大部分时间是在说傻乎乎的笑话、相互扔柠檬籽和擦地板。做过这一切以后，吻变得那么轻易。

END?


	8. 在纽约遇到同一个人三次的几率有多大？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《爷们些》：  
> “there was a fire, at his work party...then in our pants”
> 
> ...but Sheith.

一句经典好莱坞爱情片台词：“我觉得我们应该停止在这种情况下见面了。”Shiro不能同意更多。

老公寓总是经不起火烧的，你懂。更别提这座罐头楼房沿袭自他外婆的外婆的送牛奶小妹，你在三楼浇个花一楼水管都能崩。

Shiro当然本有更好楼盘可选，但外婆遗下的公寓和两只暹罗猫激发他不合时宜的温柔怀旧之情。现在他已在此定居两年，带来的三盆橡皮树全送人了，免得被一楼老太拿着水管上门爆头。

二楼女孩闹分手，往垃圾桶烧掉前男友照片情信，想必她把前男友也扔进去了，不然Shiro为什么会洗澡洗到一半就被消防警报撵下楼去，和自己同样衣衫不整的邻居们保持着芬兰距离（大概是因为没人想靠近一个神态可疑浑身精湿的半裸男人）。

小提示：纽约此时体感3摄氏度，美好的春季夜晚。

Shiro思考着也许冲回火场更有助于保住他这条命。所幸消防队已经开到，一个消防员（耶稣基督神子摩西）分了他一条毛毯和一杯温可可。可可难喝极了，他抱歉地对怀中猫咪讲你们恐怕喝不了这个，真他妈幸运。

哦是的他当然会带上猫出来他又不是禽兽！不仅如此，他还未雨绸缪地抢救了笔电夹在腋下，而现在他仍旧是湿的，笔电是湿的，猫们湿得像两个拖把头一样，在他胸口饱含控诉地瑟瑟发抖。被他搀扶出来的一楼老太把自己的可可给了他。

“太难喝了。”她说。

本来也不是什么大火灾，等到火势平息，那个分送物品的年轻消防员走过来，大概是要做例行问话。看到Shiro膝盖上的笔电后他表情变得愤怒起来：“搞什么，起火了就不要贪恋财物，你的命有这东西值钱吗？”

Shiro愧疚地没吭声。消防员看他毛毯鼓鼓囊囊，说你把整个家都搬出来怎么的。为了证明他清白，两个湿淋淋小脑袋从毯子里探出来，好奇凝望他们的救星。“只搬出来了对我最重要的。”Shiro轻声说。这回轮到对方不吭声了

年轻人叹口气离开片刻，回来时拿着两条毛毯和一杯热腾腾的咖啡。老实说Shiro已经感觉不到自己的腿了，他感激地接受毛毯，尽量把自己和猫更深裹进里面，而后和一楼老太分享了咖啡。那个消防员待在他们旁边填完表格。

“刚刚在洗澡？”

“是啊。”

“唉。我也碰到过差不多的破事。”

“在家洗澡时起火？”

“在消防队洗澡时起火。”

***

在纽约这种地方你永远想不到自己这辈子能碰到同一个消防员两回。整件事情如Matt所说完完全全不是他的错，是工程师设计下水道口大小时脑袋被门挤了。Shiro陪着他一条腿被死死卡在排水井口的好友坐在操场外的草皮上，身边围着他天真可爱幸灾乐祸的学生们。那个消防员一摘下头盔就露出了和他一样的神情。

“你卡得好死啊。”消防员和他的同事换了三种工具仍一筹莫展，“求你了我不想截肢。”Shiro觉得Matt明天上推特热门时，肯定后悔自己在大庭广众下像广告里被兽钳夹断腿的小熊软糖一样嚎出肺来。

“不然把旁边的地皮凿开吧。”他不抱希望地提议。有学生在旁边说“Holt教授我能和你合个影吗”，Shiro和那消防员同时让他滚蛋。

好消息是，他们成功把地皮凿开了。坏消息是，一条下水道有点开裂，消防员和当事人脏得像被石油喷过的海鸥。事后那个年轻人看向了Shiro：“呃，那就，再见了？”他似乎向前了一小步，又马上往后退去，大概想起自己一身污物。Shiro想说他不在意，好吧可能有那么0.03%的在意，但大体上，他不在意。

***

这句经典台词最终由对方说了出来。“我们真该停止在这种状况下见面了。”

他们在一个员工派对上，香槟起火，先所有人一步吃掉了整个自助餐台。但这回来的不是穿消防服的人了，一个同样穿西装的男人拿着灭火器冲过来，熟练地竖起喷嘴浇熄了火势。他回过头时脸甚至都没被熏黑，只是眼睛有点发红。

Shiro本已在往外疏散人群，此刻唯一想法却是，这是自己第一回看他穿便服的样子。当然，西装领带严格意义上也不算便服，但他这么看来显得年轻，像刚从高中毕业舞会偷跑出来的男孩子。

原来对方是个学生，在Shiro所在大学读夜校，兼职艺术家，志愿消防员。“你是不是有什么招灾招难的体质。”年轻人问道，半是揶揄。“也许吧，”Shiro耸耸肩，“不过看来你每次都能拯救我。”

“我不喜欢总在这种时候跟你见面，”男人却轻声说道，“总是有烟啊，火啊，脏东西……其实大部分时候我们都是待在队里做演习，还有爬上树救猫什么的。”

他闻起来像烧焦的头发、点燃的灰烬和太阳下的棉布，Shiro看见他领子上有一块烟熏。有时候你只能救出对自己最重要的东西，有时候你得全都救，因为他们全都很重要。不只是对一个人，数万个人类网络的小分支、小概率因这一举动有了意义。

***

一个好消息是，住在公寓一楼的老太不再老是对Shiro（和所有人）发脾气了。坏消息则是，她煮的可可也巨难喝。真的。

Shiro最终在一个没有火灾、排水系统运作正常、没人被卡在地道里、气温远高于3摄氏度的春日上午给Keith打了个电话。他引用的是另一句好莱坞爱情片里的经典台词：“我的猫好像困在树上了，你能过来一趟吗？”

END


	9. Bad Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pet play

人们可能会以为Shiro是好狗狗，大众刻板印象常有的错误认知。因为他指挥整条舰船运作时沉着冷静，在外交会议谈吐得体，所以在感情关系中他当然百分百尊重、体贴和服从爱人感受。

哦他曾经是，但好日子已经过去了。

打开门后，Keith第一眼注意到地板上的内裤，准确点说，丁字裤，被扯得松松垮垮，上头还有精斑。他接着在通往卧室的走廊找到自己衬衣，下摆有点湿，领口处一圈口水印，花盆被打翻了，牛奶从餐桌流到地板，Keith心里边叹气边往卧室走，最后却在书房发现Shiro。

狗狗趴在他们的好沙发上，屁股里含着根假阴茎，正毫无廉耻地操自己。

注意到他回来，Shiro甚至一点开心的神色都没有，只是维持着那个姿势，在Keith面前再次将按摩棒缓缓推进自己红肿的穴口里，大腿上尽是润滑油的污渍。他的眼珠在暗处漆黑且毫无光亮。

Keith没说话也没动，于是Shiro接着肆无忌惮地抚慰自己。他甚至故意把自己肠壁搅出煽情水响，那东西震动起来，于是他轻声呻吟。

他在挑衅。“这周末你这么弄了多少次？”Keith终于开口问，看到Shiro已经变得多么湿。

“六七次吧。”他的狗狗答道，换了个角度，然后叫着射精了。

Shiro曾经是条好狗狗。

他会做奶酪蛋卷，或许是他唯一做得好且恰巧是Keith最爱的食物。他喜欢让Keith在自己胸口舔去奶油，或者任好心的主人哺给自己水果。他给Keith暖床，偶尔暖他的鸡巴，坐在他腿上用分毫不乱的声音开电话会议同时Keith用手指揉着他们相连的地方。

在Keith的授意下，他在剪裁完美的制服裤子下硬塞进一个阴茎笼，精口被一根细棒堵住，Keith什么时候让他射，他就快乐地从那根小东西周围溢出来、弄脏他的底裤。他甚至试过真空外出，试过乳环因为他挺敏感，而且和大众印象不同Shiro是个叛逆的傻瓜，他只在私人派对上戴耳钉，等着Keith拽他去没人地方，把那块皮肉吮到红为止。 主人想要的事他都能做到，他想要的主人也倾尽一切满足。这本来是个良性循环。

直到一次行动他和Keith差点当着所有人的面吵起来，因为Shiro的计划会害他最后躺进盖国旗的木头盒子里，而Keith的计划囊括一次无害的绑架和引爆一座可能会毁掉半个星球的活火山。谁输谁赢结果明显。那之后Keith陪他在医院坐着但并无交谈。等他们终于回到家、洗去一身伤痛与战争，Keith让他在床上趴好。

可以说，那天晚上让Shiro尝到了惩罚的甜头。被轮流吸吮龟头和打屁股、被绑在床尾操得两腿发抖神志不清，Keith在耳边咬牙切齿地说些气话，听上去也犹如蜜糖滴入耳朵，后半夜他以为Shiro没在意、一时嘴快吐露的那些告白更是令人心跳不已。

第二天早上Shiro为赔罪起早去煎蛋卷，Keith穿他的衬衫摸到身后，有点愧疚地抚摸他赤身上的淤青吻痕。看上去比Shiro受伤前还要严重些。 但Keith在接吻时喃喃说爱他，Shiro被炉子烫伤，做爱时弄脏厨房地板。要知道狗狗都很聪明，很聪明，他从此食髓知味。

他在Keith写最讨厌的文书时从办公桌下头咬他大腿。他在Keith叫他停下来时装作听不见，接着在对方阴茎上摇晃腰部只顾着追逐自己的享受。酒吧里，他甚至在Keith远远的注视下让一个陌生人称赞并摸了自己的耳钉，哦那可真是个异常美好的夜晚。Keith头一回嫉妒成这样，他把Shiro最喜欢的衬衫扯坏了。

好狗狗会得到奖赏，能被亲吻爱抚，得些牛奶喝，被主人好好操一顿，对待他像个公主。 坏狗狗活该不能射精也不许被操，他前头被阴茎棒堵住而后穴空虚，口套禁锢口鼻得不到一枚吻，自然也舔不到主人的阴茎。

他使出浑身解数Keith也不碰他一个指头，有时即到高潮又落下的感觉令他绷紧足尖，只能无助看Keith在饱满大腿间磨蹭阴茎到流水、到射了他一肚子也始终不肯插进来。 主人不喜欢坏狗狗，但Shiro非要一次次挑战底线，私底下他真的、真的是个非常古怪的人。

家里一团狼藉，Keith瞪着狗狗在自己面前高潮，即使他从没说过可以。Shiro对着他晕乎乎地笑了，骄傲自大，他伸着两条赤裸的长腿，那根橡胶棒躺在他湿透的私处。 “我弄脏了你的衬衫，不好意思，”他没有一丝歉意地说，“地上有牛奶，小心别踩着滑倒。” Keith把那条丁字裤扔到他肚子上，他又笑起来。

“这是我为你穿的。”Shiro解释，“就穿在制服底下，那天下午我在等你。” “你真是一点也没闲着是吧？”Keith不太想过去，他不会这么轻易让Shiro拿到自己想要的，这一次不行。

时差问题，Keith在涉外事务耽搁一整日，他回到家期望的是一张温暖床铺，一点吃食和他同样温暖柔软的大狗。工作令人焦头烂额，无处发泄的怨气此刻被性压抑扭曲成更尖刻和阴沉的事物，如果Shiro想这么玩，他就陪他玩好了。 “我累了，”他说，“我想去睡了。”

Shiro脸上的自信在两秒钟内迅速垮塌掉，似乎不敢相信Keith就要这么晾着自己，狗狗做坏事只为得到主人注意，之后摇摇尾巴他又会觉得他很可爱，但如果主人要丢下他？不理睬他。Shiro从沙发上跳起来搂住他的腰。

他在Keith小腹上密密亲吻。“宝贝。”他轻声叫着。狗狗眼。

对方却突然向后撤去，他始料不及栽到地面，膝盖磕上木地板发出很痛一声。他狼狈跌坐在Keith面前时，对方揪住他一只耳朵，轻轻扯了扯，“过来，”主人冷冰冰的声音说，“看看你自己都做了什么好事。”

即便情人在面前是狗狗，Keith也很少舍得让他真的四肢着地、像只动物一样爬来爬去。但此刻Shiro被他揪着耳朵往客厅走，不得不用上两手两膝，笨拙地向前挪动。现在他真觉得自己是只宠物，犯了错又洋洋自得，他本来应该躲到床底下。可现在说什么都晚了。餐桌上牛奶瓶翻倒，奶液滴滴答答落在硬木，“你明知道这样会把地板泡坏，”Keith教训道，“而且，你浪费食物。”

Shiro跪坐在乳白小潭前，看起来老老实实。Keith用脚踩了踩他的大腿，又踏住结实的下腹。

“也许你应该把这些舔了。”他随意地说，知道就算Shiro同意自己也不可能让他这么做的。但狗儿仰起脸来。

“不。”他说。

“你说什么？”

“我想舔你，”Shiro说，“你射给我我就把它们都喝下去，但除了你的东西我什么都不要。”

“你跟我说不？”

“是的，”Shiro发亮的眼睛看着他，“不。”

Keith失语片刻，这给了Shiro大概三秒钟的错觉他成功了。

接着主人抓起半空的玻璃瓶，把剩下的牛奶全泼到他胸口。他被吓到和冰到，惊叫出声，前胸让牛奶浸湿，乳头在冷意中挺立起来，滴下奶滴几乎像从他自己胸口溢出，冰凉的奶液一直下淌进私处，白色滴下裆部，Shiro喘着气而从未这样想被对方操干。Keith啧了一声。

“坏男孩。”他说，坏狗狗。“看看你多脏，把自己弄成这样子。”Keith说着绕到他身后，膝盖顶住后背让他趴到在那一片牛奶里，他确实脏死了，全身是奶腥味，头发和睫毛上挂着水珠。Shiro还是记得至少要撅起屁股，Keith用一个硬东西拍了拍他一边臀瓣。那是他之前用的震动棒。

“你真的光靠这个高潮了六七次？”Keith问道。玩具嗡嗡响起来，事实上现在Shiro一听到这个响声就有点硬了，就像Keith在舰桥上目光扫过全身、房间内只有他们二人知道Shiro屁股里的肛塞塞住主人的精液这个事实也能让他硬一样。 他点点头。Keith把那东西抵上他松软的穴口，Shiro后头张合内里肌肉收吸，可Keith没把那东西插进来。他就让它抵着Shiro穴口外圈振动，高潮如此接近，Shiro都能在小腹深处感受到，他痛苦地向后顶想把玩具吞入，Keith打了他大腿一下。 真疼，火辣辣的掌印。Shiro呜咽起来。

他被逗了好久，只有穴口浅浅的戳刺，偶尔拍他可怜的、勃起的阴茎，等他后头有些受不住了，Keith就用舌头重新把他弄湿。这些当然不包括哪怕一次高潮。 “操我。”他徒劳要求道，被拉着头发扯起上半身。Keith没有正面回答他的话。“你太脏了，得给你洗个澡。”

他命令Shiro贴墙站，两手握前，接着脱光了自己调试水温。洗澡曾经也是亲密行为中的重头戏，Shiro爱被按在水池上干，或者像乖狗狗都会做的那样，跪在瓷砖地上吸主人的阴茎。 Keith将花洒调到最高档，温热水流猛地喷上他敏感的下体，狗狗发出哀鸣。

他知道姑娘们会用花洒自慰，或许对有不同性征的人那滋味真不错。但当强烈而细密的水流罩住半勃的性器，快感甚至比高潮本身还要放纵和猛烈，他尖叫了又尖叫但Keith卡住他两只手腕，将花洒凑到胯下，这就是让Shiro射出来的全部。 那么密匝的水幕，他甚至不知道自己究竟射了没有。但Keith没放手也没停。

不仅仅是过敏感，Shiro两腿发颤高潮无法停止，他根本不受自己把控，这比失禁还可怕。他怎么可能再射一次，但是第二次高潮确实把全身力气抽干了，他弓起腰以为自己会倒在地板上，天旋地转，大腿内侧抽搐着，Keith将两条胳膊插进他腋下，撑着他一点点滑坐到地面。

Shiro发着抖，私处被Keith的大腿擦到一点点就敏感到几乎疼痛起来，他在对方肩膀上大口呼吸，刚刚平缓下来一点，却感到温热液体涌过大腿，他低下头发现自己这次真的失禁了。

坏狗狗，脏狗狗，Shiro羞愧得想哭，抬手却发现自己早满脸是泪。“对不起，对不起……”他惶急地说，但Keith过来吻他。

“你什么样子我没看过？”Keith轻声说，摸着他的后背。在两人身体之间、小孩儿似的滴滴答答尿出来不再是快感，但足以令他虚脱。“狗狗们总是这样，总是尿脏自己。”Keith评论道，搂着他没有松手。

Shiro被摸得渐渐平静下来，热水淋在他们半边身体，Keith把他拉到自己腿上，潮热硬起的阴茎抵在Shiro臀缝间。“看看你把我弄得多硬，但因为你不乖，我没法一进家门就把你按在墙上操，看看你做的坏事，”Keith抬着头轻轻咬他的鼻尖，“我好想你。”

Keith想念他的狗狗的小穴，Shiro常常忍到他高潮以后才去，那时临近绝顶收缩的肌肉已经感觉有如天堂。湿漉漉的、温暖的肉体就在他腿上，一点油膏或不用润滑，他就能推进那柔软身躯里，接着Shiro会爽到在他肩膀流出口水来。

可他不能，唉，造孽。

口笼再次派上用场，两手被皮带绑在背后时Shiro挫败地扭动，但屁股上一记拍打让他安分下来。

“你又要操我的腿了吗？”他没好气地问。对方明知道自己哪儿更紧也更舒服。Keith安抚地摸摸他肩膀：“不会的，这次我陪你一起。”他说着，让Shiro后穴浅浅感受自己硬得多厉害。Shiro咬紧了嘴唇。

当他做了坏事而受罚，那是应当应分，Keith给的什么他都能愉快接受。可有时Keith甚至对他更温柔，他们的性爱漫长且有太多吻和爱语，这才真正让他惭愧、让他承受不了，到最后求着Keith在自己身体里射出来，好像这样才是唯一补偿办法。

他们太容易对彼此心软，这应该不算个弱点吧。软鞭划上大腿内侧，“记得安全词，Shiro。”Keith轻声提醒。狗狗含糊地应了一声，接着得到第一记鞭打。

红色浅痕很快晕出。“你高潮了几次？加上刚才那两回，有九次吗？”Keith并没有在问，“那就九下。数着，从头数。”

比鞭打还痛苦的是，Keith用软鞭戳刺他迎合的穴口，或者以流苏的末梢拂过他淌水的阴茎。Shiro数到四，Keith发话了。“狗狗，告诉我你以后还会不会不乖。” Shiro没有答话。一下，在后腰，他高大的身躯此刻终于显得有些脆弱。“我会……我会接着弄脏你的衣服。”他颤声说道，在笼子后舔起嘴唇。

“我会操你的枕头，还有用那些该死玩具。它们能让我一次又一次高潮反正你又不在家，对不对？”

第六记让他停下来平复了一会疼痛才接着开口，由于那个笼子Keith现在也没法用老二堵他的嘴。“也许下次我该直接出去找你，在那群马摩拉成员面前骑你到你求我让你射，怎么样——”

他被猛地翻过来仰面朝天，Keith扑过来把他按在手掌下，耳朵赤红，因愤怒皱起鼻子：“你他妈在说什么？”

“你说好周五就会回来的，”Shiro语调的怒气更像一簇暗火，“这次的休假就到周日，明天我又得回去。”“Shiro，我很抱歉，但我——”“下次我就该直接去找你，对吗？”

Keith在桌子上看到他喜欢的点心，发现礼物和一瓶好红酒，他知道Shiro为这点私人时间下了功夫，“你知道偷溜出家的小狗都会怎么样——如果我走丢了呢，如果你找不到我？”Shiro故意问道。

Keith操到他里面去。

“别说这种话。”他情绪太激烈找不准节奏，只是又急又狠地用他的洞。Shiro软声呻吟起来，但Keith知道他这样不可能有什么快感，这本来也不是为他。Keith之前被搅得太敏感，没插几次就射进去，他伏在Shiro胸口喘息了片刻，抬起头发现对方正望着他失神。 他抬起Shiro下体，让狗狗看到白液涌出被操开的穴口。

“别那么说。”Keith低声说道，“别说那种话……”似乎光是想象那种可能就令他痛苦。“宝贝，我一直属于你，”Shiro说，“得告诉他们我属于你。”

Keith眨眨眼。“我给你带了个礼物。”他说。

Shiro保持那个姿势等他回来。那东西握在他两只手里，一只皮质的项圈，和配套的银链子。Shiro睁大眼睛，笑出来的同时Keith从他脸上读到相同表情：天啦，我俩真是天生一对。

他仰起脸让Keith为他戴好项圈，一个漂亮的小东西。那之后Shiro的神情终于柔和下来，银链子在胸膛闪着光。

“我是你的。”他说道，“你有条坏狗，受着吧。”

“你本来是个好男孩，”Keith皱着眉说道，“需要提醒你一下吗？”

他拿来马克笔。“我们来清算下你都做了什么坏事。”

第一个词是“milk”，膝盖一侧，第二个是“vase”，Shiro脚上还有一小片被碎片划伤的痕迹，Keith吻了那一下而后小心地把字写在旁边。

“cockslut”，大腿内靠近阴茎的地方，Shiro呻吟着，渴望地看着他在自己皮肤上下笔。“感觉没那么糟吧？”Keith问。

“我想射。”他恳求。这倒是个提醒，Keith在另一边大腿写“cum too much”，而后纯属个人趣味，加上一个歪斜的“pee-pee”。

“那是个意外！”Shiro吠道，脸红了。“坏狗狗。”Keith轻斥，盯着他平坦的腹部，他故意趴在Shiro敏感部位，每写一笔都能感到他皮肤的颤栗。 “BAD PUPPY”。

Keith打他屁股一下让他安静，又写下“needy”“clingy”。然而在凸起的髋骨上，“MINE”，他一边草草划拉下这几个字母一边把自己全部沉进去。Shiro得偿所愿射了。

他还在高潮中打颤，对Keith来说却才是个起头。草率的单字随着Shiro肌肉的颤抖起伏，一个个甜蜜的肮脏字眼，那个“MINE”卡在他们下体之间随着每个动作耸动。Shiro张着两腿胡乱含糊地说话，夸他的主人有多么大，能够将他好好填满，让他得到自己想要的，他真像条缠人大狗糊在Keith身上。主人挣开湿漉漉的怀抱和吻，握紧链子一拽，让他的哽咽也卡在喉咙里。

“转过去。我还没射呢。”Keith故意装得不高兴，让Shiro更急切迎合，从他怀里艰难转身再撅起屁股磨蹭他。项圈被扯得更紧，Shiro的哼声气若游丝，Keith恰好在床单看到个扎眼东西，他将手伸到Shiro面前，将那Shiro肯定在上头射过的丁字裤团成一团塞进他嘴里。

狗狗的舌尖在他手指软绵绵的，他被堵塞住的呻吟则混乱而断续，被毁去而接受得如此全心全意，不管主人对他做什么狗狗都要无条件接受——因为Keith爱他，他准备好被这爱毁掉并重塑。

世界上可没有坏狗狗，坏狗狗都太过固执己见不顾一切，想要看到能看到的所有事物。那是鞋子吗，就要咬咬。那是闪光的石头，为什么它们能飞？主人应当把全部注意放在它身上，它总用身体每一寸每一神经来争夺那些爱意。

它们只是呆在你面前，就仿佛散发神秘宇宙能量，信号解码为，来爱我！

（没有人，包括迦拉人，包括半血迦拉人能够抵抗）

Shiro的锁骨下头，能被领子遮住的地方有一行小字，是之前Keith在他轻轻的笑声中写下的。“ _If lost, return to Keith_ ”

“你知道你用的是油性笔而且这玩意真的很难洗掉吧？”Shiro向下看着自己身上深深浅浅的涂鸦说道，但看起来非常愉快。

“没关系，让它们多留几天，你能记熟一些。”Keith用指甲刮了刮其中一片，确实弄不下来。唉，他们需要医用酒精。

别说出去：狗狗睡着露出宽大后背，Keith可以整人趴在上面，那里有他偷偷留下、可能要等Shiro在镜子里才能照出的细小字迹：“ _...If not lost, come back to me anyway._ ”

END


	10. shaken, not stirred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双特工

外勤Shiro&Keith，内勤Pidge，真的很想干外勤但总被塞内勤的Lance，联络员Hunk，负责人Allura。

***

Keith和Lance都是新手但Keith就能出外勤，Lance气成小河豚：凭什么耍帅都让他干我只能坐冷板凳啊！

王牌Shiro是个好脾气，说没有你我们可束手无策，你很重要啊！——小孩儿巨好哄，被偶像夸了马上美滋滋。

Pidge：呸，明明累活儿都是我来干。

***

Keith是被Shiro从国外捡回来的，直接送学校培养接班人。当然有好事者说小话，然而人家各项都是第一名，弄坏了一回训练场以后就没人敢当面杠他了。实力上位，实力上位。

能和憧憬的人一起出任务怎能不沾沾自喜，但他是Keith，所以他不说。宴会上Shiro低头和漂亮女孩谈笑，小菜鸟靠在吧台边叫了八杯威士忌，Lance吓得狂喊不要喝了不要喝了一会儿吐地毯上谁抬你回来啊！

其实最后是Keith抬Shiro回去的——为了抢钥匙从二层楼跳下来骨折了，还什么“至少没其他人受伤”。其实Keith也是这么想的，不过看别人受伤肯定没看Shiro受伤疼。

***

Shiro在马其顿失去自己的手臂。不过他平常不会跟别人提起。拥有一只机械臂对特工来说并不是好事，太显眼了，像个活靶子。但Shiro就是能把坏事生生扭转到对自己有利的方向，Keith看过他的身体，一张伤疤的活地图，断裂的肌腱与骨节几乎靠意志长全。他跟小孩儿们说我能做到，你们也肯定行。

***

蜜罐儿任务！对象喜欢年轻漂亮男孩，Keith当然成首选，脸黑如叉中墨鱼汁意面，同时还要听耳机中同僚幸灾乐祸唠唠叨叨。

Lance：赌五十块他肯定做不成。

Shiro：求求你们别打这种赌。

怎么办怎么办学校里可没教过这种课程，好吧可能有旁敲侧击上过几课但都是理论知识又没法实践！Keith气势汹汹冲向目标，Lance说完了，他看着像去讨债的。Pidge给了他五十块钱。

年长前辈忙从旁边伸手勾过腰拉到自己身边，装作给他整衣领：别紧张，别过火，做你自己就好，你可比自己想得有魅力。

Lance：Shiro你的滤镜真的好厚哦——被打了。

就算提起勇气Keith还是手都不知道往哪儿放，耳机里两位不嫌事大疯狂给他出主意，Lance说你要单刀直入，男人就喜欢直白又火辣。Pidge说你得欲拒还迎，电影里都这么演的距离才是美！Hunk说目标走了各位。

Shiro当机立断下猛药，过去捏起下巴就亲，靠法式热吻，Keith都不知道他会这个，一瞬间生出的那些个冲动非常不专业。

目标远远看着，成了，男孩给吻得头晕目眩，和男人说话时脸都是红的，Shiro赶紧走开给他们空间，拿了杯烈酒，让自己心跳得别那么快。

***

Pidge的第一次外勤，紧急补缺非法拍卖会，一堆西装革履精英油头里坐了个小个子，竞价飙到两千万，她一举牌：四千万！

那个小姐这样不合规矩吧……她豪气干云：我就是喜欢高更，六千万！

那头Shiro一听这经费哪够啊回去又要写报告了，小姑娘在一众大佬掌声中快乐挥手：爽一回怎么了一会儿我来黑他们系统。

***

Keith：想泡Allura你还早了五十年吧。

Pidge：这回你想打赌吗？

Lance拼命摇头：我想追她又不是为了证明什么，我就是……喜欢她。

Shiro很想说咱们的通讯录音最后是要上传检查了，但忍住了。

***

Keith有时会摸到Shiro的公寓里面，巨廈顶楼，他就敢坐在窗台上晃着腿喝啤酒。Shiro想起来他们的第二个任务他问胸口绑着c4的Keith，你相信我吗？男孩透过额角鲜血看进他的眼睛，那目光和他在小巷子里赤手空拳面对几个比他大的孩子时的目光一样。他无所畏惧。

行动暴露、所有人都认为Shiro是叛徒以后Pidge带着电脑乘火车去巴黎“度假”，几天后，在伊斯坦布尔出任务的Lance失踪了，而据可靠消息Hunk在自己家门口被不明人士绑架。Keith一直没有出现过，几个月来上面只在世界各地的零星监控、照片里看到他的身影。Shiro把他教得很好，他永远看着镜头。

你不该选择我。Shiro看上去有些为难，声音又温柔，这和他作官方讲话时用的不是一种声音。看看我，身上没一处是好的，残疾，年纪又大。你还那么年轻，Keith，你值得一切最好的呀。

年少的吻大多发生在夜店后巷的垃圾桶边、灯红酒绿粘乎乎的木头吧台，或者午夜梦醒、满是大麻气味的二手沙发上。Keith记得他们的第一个吻，两人都醉了，对方在灯光下垂着睫毛，而他全程睁着眼睛，心脏酸软得随时都会棉花糖般塌陷下去。“你会相信我吗？”17岁时候Shiro这么问而他想，还能糟到哪里去呢。

“你是想要逃避才带我来这里的吗？如果是，你的算盘可打错了。”他得到一个笑、一条毛巾和一句“我带你来是因为我知道你不止如此。”很久以后Shiro在他光裸的后背以手指描画，承认“我带你来是因为看着你，我好像也看到了那些新生的光亮。”

他已经是最好的。Keith搂住对方，想。他们都在不易察觉地颤抖。许多年前Shiro找到他并说他需要一个信念，现在他拥有的却比那多得多，一条路即便前方没有照明也不会惧怕。

在之后的许许多多的夜晚他会把这些都告诉Shiro的，他的珍宝，他的信念，他的光。世上没有什么能称上最好，而最好的就在Keith怀中。

END


	11. First Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双拉丁舞者

拉丁舞者Shiro。年轻时在南美待过一段时间，后来回到美国，带回一个小小希望之星，失去了一条手臂。

固定舞伴是Allura，两人从小就认识。高大又健美的亚裔啊，皮肤泛着蜂蜜的光，和黑色缎子一样的女郎相得益彰。

和朋友们去集市玩的时候就着卖艺人的音乐即兴舞蹈，在欢呼的人群中跳solo，衬衫扣子开了一半露出光洁胸膛，跳到兴起一个滑跪正好到了Keith脚下，脸庞汗水有如贝母中珍珠闪光，张开手臂喘息着大笑。男孩只是来看热闹，之前有学过一些，但一直不是很喜欢，结果却为了他想跳舞。

顺说一下，新秀Lance一直暗恋（明恋？）Allura，但人家年纪比他大有固定舞伴又是舞坛女王，觉得自己配不上，下定决心要变得超厉害！把女神抢过来！

其实Shiro早就知道他喜欢Allura，但觉得能刺激他发愤图强岂不更好，所以只是和不明所以的Allura感慨：爱情，惹人烦恼的爱情！

Keith和Shiro他们认识以后自己私下偷偷练舞，其实天赋颇丰，只是没人教授不得要领。一次在小院子里月光下练习，Shiro看到了挺惊讶，这么好的苗子当然得好好培养，走过来让他对着自己练。天呢，和漂亮的大哥哥跳舞，怎能不叫人脸红心跳。幸好月光照不见他的脸红，对方听不见他的心跳。

拉丁啊！手与足的交缠，爱与欲的淋漓尽现，拉丁里没有罅隙与猜疑、唯唯诺诺与进退两难，跳一支舞吧，你就知道你爱他。

他们当然没有一起参加过比赛，只有舞室里、小型表演上、挂着彩灯的街边一些心照不宣的双人舞，交换跳着男步与女步，或者两种都不跳，随心去吧，眼睛看着你就够了。Keith以为自己已经足够明显，但他怎么就是不明白呢？怎么会不明白呢，小男孩，他没能保护自己，现在只想保护你了。

Shiro因为车祸失去了一只手臂，他救下一个摔倒在马路上的小孩子。老套的英雄故事，老套的泪水与表彰，但他将再也不能参赛了。Keith作为他的继任者陪他回到美国，人们依旧爱他，又同情他，Allura说你还是可以跳，只要你想我就会和你跳，但你现在必须休息，你必须休息了。

没人能比Shiro更明白Keith心中的光亮，他那么年轻且未来无限，总有一天人们将仰视他并看到宝藏。同时也没人比Keith更清楚地记得最初遇见Shiro的样子，一颗星星燃烧得太快，有着更炫目的光亮却要早早熄灭。

但他知道不会这么轻易如此，在舞室里Shiro面对镜中无数个残缺的自己，跳一支舞，Keith走过去一如他走向月光下不知所措的自己，揽住他的腰，近得一转头就能吻上对方下颌的线条，他们在没有音乐的音乐中共舞，Keith触摸对方空空的右臂，却终于使他变得完全，也使自己变得完全。

跳一支舞吧，你就知道他爱你。

END


	12. 逆年龄差

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO。大K小S

Shiro在十六岁也已经是个高大男孩……大概和二十来岁的Keith一样高。痛苦的生长期，骨头在抽芽，荷尔蒙紊乱，看到年轻的“兄长”就心绪翻搅。他知道Keith有爱慕的人。他不知道那是活在另一面镜子里的自己。

他们当然相像。只是他的面容更稚嫩，更容易毫无防备地大笑。他也更瘦，身体柔韧，但已经比所有同龄人高出一截。只是他们不怕他，不像怕这个年纪的Keith，充杂好奇与看到脏小狗的嬉笑嫌恶。没人不爱Takashi。但Keith还是叫他Shiro。

就像落进手掌的瓢虫——那么漂亮，翅膀闪闪发光，你想碰碰他，却一下把那脆弱躯壳碾碎。在他分化之前自然人们当他是个alpha或体能太好的beta。所以就算Keith做好再多准备，用再多药剂、香甜的汤液、毛巾和爱抚试图照看他，总有人会忍不住先伸手的。那瓢虫的死不可避免。

他爱了他十年或许更久。但现在这样不是他一开始所想。Keith撑在少年温润的皮肤上为他做着临时标记。但Shiro死死抓住他的手，好像只要放开就会坠入深渊，Keith不管那些，他愿意与他粉身碎骨。

少年人高潮得很快，精液喷到肚子上手上。他看着自己湿黏手掌，而后低下头舔舐对方紧绷的小腹，舌头探进肚脐。他手上还有闪亮的翅膀和碎片吧——操一个处子太令人难堪，那么多破碎淫靡的呜咽和喘息，Shiro缠着他的腰和背，不愿放开却又流着眼泪。他太过入迷了，大胆教对方如何接吻，张开嘴伸出舌头，再舔去那些眼泪。Shiro适应得很快。他有时遐想成年的对方是否也接受地如此之快。

在高中男孩的睡房里他们荒诞不经，多年的想望打开却是对着个无辜对象。但只要是Shiro，他就没法不去想望。对方颤抖的声音在耳边说你得给学校去个电话，明天我去不了了。到这关头他竟然还在担心这个。Keith把他翻过来从后头填进去，按揉着细腻的腰窝，让对方舒服得浑身哆嗦，断断续续射精，被子和床单全弄脏了，他射了好多，失禁似的，后头还淌着黏液。

人体里竟有这么多水。他也没管Keith是否有射在里面，每被填满一次都满足地叹气，年轻人什么都不在乎，又什么都想要。

整个发情期他把他操熟了——知道怎样就打开两腿怎样要抬起臀部。这周本该Shiro洗衣服，他们把床单全弄脏，每一次情潮席卷就湿哒哒的，甚至吃饭时候都是。Keith让他干脆别穿衣服了，只上身是他alpha的T恤，什么时候想要就骑上来，Keith分出一点心处理工作，年轻人倒骑着他高潮了，体液又将身下布料泅湿，搞得满房间都是omega的甜味儿。Shiro闭着眼挨操，屁股却挨了一下。Keith要罚他。

他不乖。弄湿了衣服，润液顺着大腿往下流。年轻的性激素永远这么旺盛。手掌打红了他的臀瓣，让他在对方腿上呻吟，流水流得更多。而后Keith又低下头来吻他肿胀的皮肤，舔舐柔软穴口，让他再去一次。他求着Keith把阴茎放到自己身体里，狠狠操他，他够结实的，只要能和对方在一起什么都好。

如果怀孕了怎么办。怀孕了，十六岁的小妈妈，Keith会负责操他更多，让他离不开这间屋子和这张床。让他哭，求饶，索要更多。闪光的昆虫翅膀是他们周身的磷粉，将对方禁锢手掌、点点碾碎。

END


	13. So no one told you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老友记au

“我真的，真的，真的就想过点刺激的日子天老爷啊。”Lance躺在Pidge腿上喵喵叫。

大门轰开，Allura一脸泥水血迹斑斑冲进咖啡馆大衣里扎着AK头伴随五辆从大街呼啸而过的警车。

Hunk：而我只想来点小松饼。

***

Shiro认识Allura。没有人知道他们是怎么认识的。

***

Lance和Hunk住在走廊左边，他们每天晚上定时举办贾斯丁比伯串烧歌会，而且总偷溜到Shiro公寓用他的电视看夺宝奇兵。

***

但是Hunk会做早餐给他们吃，所以Shiro允许他们和 Pidge在自己家里玩星战cosplay、搭纸箱城堡以及“做世界上最大的三明治！”

直到有天他回到家，“为什么我天花板上有腌黄瓜？？！”

***

Shiro住在对门。他不是宅男，但他喜欢神秘博士，喜欢死了，甚至在公文包拉链上挂TARDIS的小挂饰。他会把被子叠成正方形，如果工作压力太大他就吸地毯，一遍又一遍，虽然他的地毯是Lance见过最最丑陋、紫红色印大玫瑰花的那种。

***

过了一段时间他们才发现Pidge是Shiro的同事兼大学同学Matt的妹妹。Lance和Hunk之所以认识她是因为她把一只猫扔到Lance脸上然后从窗户爬进来，不分先后顺序。

Pidge：快救救她！她要被流浪收容所抓回去安乐死了！

Hunk：awww 猫猫！

Lance：啊啊啊啊啊啊草泥马她咬我啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

***

这是第一只猫。Lance叫她Blue。他起名水准差到家了。之后他们弄回来一只有肥胖症急需减重的姜黄色大毛团，Pidge和一只绿眼睛的小毛球一见钟情。

就连Keith都得到了一只猫，Red平常就在他们所有人的公寓间窜来窜去，并在你想伸手到橱柜/冰箱/抽屉里拿饼干时从里面向你嘶嘶大叫。

***

Keith不住在他们这边。Keith是个怪小孩。所有人（除了Shiro）一开始都觉得他挺吓人的。自从他和Lance第一次就ST还是SW是史上最牛掰的科幻片掀翻楼顶，两人就结下了不共戴天之仇。而Shiro决定以后在他的公寓大家只能看神秘博士。

***

Pidge和Matt住一起，但她经常来Lance或者Shiro的公寓看电影然后过夜。她在沙发上蜷成一团，所有的猫都紧紧挨在她身边，发出此起彼伏的呼噜声，世上最可爱和恼人的背景乐。

***

Shiro提议Allura在找到住处之前先来自己那里住着。但这只是因为他俩是朋友而他是个好人，不是因为Lance在沙发后头青蛙乱舞大吼“他妈的让她留下来！留下来！留下来啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

***

但当Bue雍容踱过来并蹭她手掌时，Allura满脸放光：“天啊我好爱她！”

Lance： 

Lance：我也是。

Lance：我是说猫。

***

Keith是和Shiro认识最久的一个，他能背出所有神秘博士的名字，按顺序的。

***

Black。哦Lance觉得Black可能有点黑豹血统，正常猫根本不会跟条牧羊犬那么大。而且她睡在地毯上被路过人不小心踩了尾巴以后只会用那种镇定的、若有所思的目光盯着你瞧，其含义可能是“ _你妈妈有教过你要懂礼貌吗？_ ”或“ _是时候给我鸡肉条了_ ”或“ _等午夜老娘要把你的小肠从眼睛里拽出来在头上缠三圈_ ”。

***

可怕的是她喜欢Shiro的地毯，天哪，她都快和那堆辣眼睛的大玫瑰花糊到一起去了。但从此以后Shiro吸地毯不再只出于压力了，相反，他看上去喜滋滋的，所以大家都觉得这样对他有好处。

***

Allura有一个管家？保姆？教父？反正他总是从各种地方冒出来，没人知道他是怎么找到公寓楼里来的。

然而初到三天，他就热情洋溢地加入了Lance公寓的贾斯丁比伯卡拉OK活动，Shiro只好退一步让Allura出面威胁他们闭嘴。

***

所有人都知道Lance喜欢Allura好不，他在阳台上用蜡烛摆桃心（被冰雹浇灭了，Keith发短信问他为啥在Shiro阳台摆了个屁股），带Allura去看话剧表演（那是个讲脱衣舞男派对的欢乐故事，他因为坐在第一排被扯上去脱剩裤衩当众滴蜡）给Allura做晚餐（表白一刻，从天花板掉下来一片巨大的腌黄瓜到Allura头顶）

***

Keith偶尔会睡在Shiro床上。并不是说很基的那种，不过是他俩关系真的非常、非常好。

早上走得急他就乱穿Shiro的衣服即使它们完全不合身？No big deal！

洗澡时Shiro请他帮忙擦背？Totally normal！

Shiro带他去火箭发射基地参观只因为他也喜欢这些？So what！好朋友都会做这些事的啊！

所以Keith的袜子在Shiro房间东一只西一只扔着，甚至凑不成对，一次Lance发现Keith一只脚是黑袜子一只脚是湛蓝色印满Galek的卡通棉袜。玩百奇游戏时他基本就是对准Shiro的嘴直接亲上去了吧。

而且Shiro可以随便吃他的巧克力薄荷冰激凌，Keith从不许其他任何人吃他的巧克力薄荷冰激凌。

***

现在人都怎么了？Shiro和Keith从高中就认识，他俩之间没什么隐私界限。所以真的，他俩没有啥基的。包括在伦敦参加完那个愚蠢的会议派对、第二天早上赤条条缠在一起从Keith床上醒过来这事，也没有啥基的。哦等等。

END?


	14. 叛国骑士

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 叛国骑士&双性王子

战争最后，被俘王子和他以为忠心耿耿的骑士首席……虽然一直知道对方是迦拉人，但仍旧信任他、予他一切。

当然骑士是诈降，但表面功夫得做足吧？

也就是一有机会就操他要保护的人他的王子他的珍宝……但对方根本不知道，一开始还会问他为什么，劝说他，央求他，告诉他无论如何不会相信Keith就这么背叛自己。他的工作只有一桩，毁了这个王国再毁了王子，这就行了。有时候Keith害怕自己真会做到。

寝室里只有他们二人，但眼睛和耳朵无处不在，他的汗水滴落在Shiro赤裸的背上，这是长久以来只能停留于想象的画面。他终于全部占有他的王子，细细探寻描摹他身体每一处每寸肌肤，甚至脆弱秘密的私处。第一夜他就摸清了那个小洞喜欢些什么，Shiro向来是宽容的——他的身体也是。舌头，嘴唇，手指，这些都让它漾起颤抖的皱缩，内壁的嫩肉却吮着Keith身体的每一部分。

Shiro将他吞咽得好极了，嘴上已然卓绝，下头尤甚，他陷进去时甚至能看见性器在狭窄甬道里的肿胀，将王子未完全的下体撑开，仿佛他是为自己量身定做泄淫的玩具。

对方从没受过这种待遇罢，平常他坚定又温和，语调里不曾有一丝颤抖，那些被他保护了太久的事物终于在Keith手里全面崩塌了。事实上，他哭得像个小孩，叫起来又像个婊子，王国的领主在床事上一向保守——他不会知道Keith甚而从没想过要得到他，因此一旦得到，就想把什么都占有。

Keith也不知道自己怎么想的——第一次做他就射进去了，那时候Shiro还被惊疑和羞辱夺去注意力无暇他顾，但后来他干脆延续这个仪式，一遍又一遍烙下他自己，即便之后什么痕迹都不会留下。但他可把Shiro吓坏了，他被按在枕头上不停恳求他不要射进去，天啊，他可不想要一个敌人、一个背叛者的种。

于是Keith希望Shiro恨自己。他也许会死在这，但Shiro不会跟他一起腐烂的，不，他会给他个理由放弃自己。Shiro的牙齿陷进他的肩膀，但Keith没觉得痛，过了一会儿他才意识到对方在吻他，红肿的嘴唇拂过他头发耳尖和脸颊。Shiro呻吟着缠紧他的腰，在他射精时阴穴痉挛、吸吮他进入，甚至不放他离开。

有可能他们两个都疯了。Shiro总是试图推开他，又在无意识的时候紧紧缠上来。他总是逼迫对方承受，但一过了那个时刻就恨不得立马逃开。在高潮时Shiro呜咽着夹紧他的阴茎，闭上眼向他索求亲吻，Keith怎么能拒绝他呢。他舔进对方口腔时想着自己有多无可救药。

所有人都知道他们搞在一起。所有人都知道Shiro属于他。因此在宴会半途离开去做些别的，也无人过问。对方已经轻车熟路，被推上桌沿就分开大腿，吻得他嘴唇尽是蜂蜜气味。半途却险些有宾客撞进——谈话声一门之隔，Shiro把滚烫的脸埋进他颈间，“带我回去吧”，他小声说，“如果你在这儿射了……我会夹不住的。”

他们尝试了。尝试Shiro被操得松弛时能否保持得体、装满他的精液走动。俘虏的尊严不被人在意，但当他一手放上Shiro臀部、轻轻揉捏抚摸时，对方视线失去焦点，呼吸虚弱急促，Keith掰开他的大腿看，坏男人，浓浊淫液顺着内侧流了一腿，Keith伸进两个指头，Shiro咬着嘴唇、明显强忍耻辱看他吮过脏了的手指。充血破皮的穴口徒劳地收缩着，稍一放松又排出小股的精液，半透明的白浊扯出细细丝线，Shiro的小穴多贪婪，明明它什么也留不住。

Keith就着那些精液重新插回去。Shiro痛苦地看着他。“别再射到里面……我会怀孕的。”他无力地争辩，但听起来自己都不能相信。也许Keith还是做到了，他真的毁了他。

***

一点小惊喜。他愿意在某些方面花费时间，比如用一个晚上抚弄Shiro的阴茎，缓慢操干他的雌穴，舔弄后头的小洞。所有这些。只是对方不被允许高潮。公平点说这是Shiro要求的。前一晚他去了太多次以至于不再看他，大腿抖得挂不上他的腰，

“我不想再高潮了……”不知道是否在自言自语，他的瞳孔放大，表情仿佛被欲望戏耍太多、忘记了迷宫出口。于是Keith听了他的。他不让他高潮。

Shiro的耐力甚至叫他吃惊，对方明显在强迫自己放松，像害怕被掠食者发现而缩起耳朵尾巴、躲在岩石后的动物，Keith太清楚他即将绝顶时的表现，每次放手都让他弹起腰来，脚趾蜷缩卷起床单。他出的汗很快浸湿了床具，呻吟断续也不分明。但Keith从他那里学得了耐心，现在轮到他施教自己的老师。

他没想到是一个吻最终击溃了对方。

那甚至不是个认真举动，仅仅出自无意识下的亲昵，偷取一点糖果。但Shiro几乎在他唇上流出眼泪，分开时Keith从他虹膜看见自己乱发和大汗淋漓的倒影，他的手指还在对方阴穴里面，而Shiro发着抖、溢出一句恳求。

Keith痛恨自己的母族，生杀戮掠而只为饱足自己口腹，然而这一刻针与火焰同时淌过他的身躯，Keith听着他恳求，他让他恳求：让我去一次，一次就好，求你了。Shiro扭动着全身试图在他手指上攫取更多快感，而Keith最终插进去时他哽咽着接受了，里头柔软高热一个合不拢的洞，他只抽插了那么几次，随后感到温热汁液涌过交合之处，Shiro抓住他的肩膀，被操得潮吹，随着阴茎楔入的动作一次一次喷水。Keith满脸发热，他用手去感觉却让对方哭叫着挣扎起来，天啊，他的珍宝，他最爱的男人何尝不是个荡妇。

荒诞的盛会，赤裸的人们在纱帐与熏香腾起的紫色烟雾中走动，每个人都观看和被观看。自然而然，他们让他操那漂亮的宠物，一个落魄的王子。

因为谁会不想浅尝一口呢？不为这个人，也要为已亡国度的赫赫声名，王国最高贵的统帅，最强大的战士。让一个战士摧毁另一个，他们就喜欢这戏码。Keith没入时确保自己的外袍遮住二人私隐之处，但Shiro仍旧穿得太少了，和席间那些奴仆无二，他腰间的纱料此刻也被翻起，金玉与红珠在那宽大胸膛格外醒目，首饰不管用，他的前胸和屁股全露在外头，腿还被Keith打开着。

Keith不敢出言而只用轻吻安慰，怪物们餍足地窥淫，有那么几个时刻他却几乎忘了他们在那儿，Shiro的呼吸声变得异常脆弱，他在他人发出赞叹声时绞紧了内里，Keith的怒火一瞬而上，他是他的，没人能碰他一下，也没人能就这么看着Shiro高潮。

而事实是他不仅高潮了。他搂着Keith的脖子，在大庭广众下潮喷、像只发情的母猫，Shiro脸上没有任何表情，仅仅是不敢相信，他喉咙里的呻吟细若游丝，每淌出一股水就发出一声小小鼻音。王国的王子就这么在宿敌面前被操开，甚至爽得仪态尽失，Keith能活吞了他。

他要来个房间。说是房间，其实只是层层帷幔后的一张床，他在那儿上了他第二次。被从后面插入时Shiro抬起头凄惨地叫唤，Keith只好捂住他的嘴，以此为支点稳定地、深深地凿进去。Shiro的浪叫全被封进他的手掌，他感到对方被操得伸出了舌头，舔弄着敏感掌心，牙齿不停在皮肉上磕撞。

他射进去时对方尚在高潮半段，一条腿耷下了床，松开手掌心已全是Shiro的唾液，他倒在枕头里的失神的脸孔也湿黏放浪，Keith不顾那些，俯下身去吻他，Shiro回吻了，如此温存，究竟谁先一步将谁占有。

***

这不是能说给任何一个人听的事，其实就连Shiro也在幻梦中怀疑，他的认知在背叛自我，从不确定到确定，这只叫他更加悚然，之后莫名的悲哀涌了上来。

他不能、也没有意念和权力告诉任何一个人，他知道Keith爱上他了。

所有人都有那样一段年少岁月，因为自身的野心、盲目和不自信，他们寻求并攀缘一切能接受他们的事物，就像玫瑰爬上篱笆墙，你不见那墙面说自己被刺痛。Shiro给那男孩鼓励的话语与珍贵马匹，他们共享一条秘密的溪流，森林里不见天日，马蹄敲打在落叶和青苔上，他们的交谈也被密林掩埋。

在那些日子里Shiro仍清晰记得日光让对方脸颊变得脆弱般年轻，他的视线似有若无追随在他身上。那视线仿佛一碰即碎，于是他什么都没有说出。他们在市集边缘的戈壁上生起篝火，火光在Keith眼里跳动，谈起记忆里美好的那些事时他看上去格外温柔。但那些事并不多，于是Shiro想多给他一些，再多一些。

他做到了吗？

Keith的吻从后背寻求并攀缘上来，他全身仍因此前的性事粘腻，但对方没有再进一步的意思，仅仅是用嘴唇触碰他，或许，是确认他。Shiro在他咬到自己肩胛骨时微微抬起了头，刺痛已变成扭曲的快意，Keith也许不是有意让他痛的，但那感觉很好，他需要脱离轨道一点，才能看清自己正往地狱前行。

Keith满足于把种子填进他体内，所以后来他干脆放弃了抗拒，让它们淌出来，溢出来。他们的第一夜，Keith吻他的后背时不住地发抖，男孩自己可能都没注意到，他咬着Shiro的耳朵，动作粗鲁又生涩，头在他颈间胡乱拱着，像是不知道怎么才能把自己更紧贴近对方，到最后射精时Shiro心都凉了半截，他头脑浸泡在欢爱过后的醺醺然和对这不管不顾行为的恐惧里，又是耻辱又是渴望。Keith压在他背上，蹭他，舔他，半软的阴茎还在他已因精液湿滑的洞里挺动。不久之后他们来了第二轮，Keith坚持从正面——从模糊视野里Shiro看见他红潮蔓延了全身，闭上眼又张开嘴巴，一个无辜又初尝禁果的青少年。

这个姿势让他觉得太暴露了，所有一切都毫无掩盖展示给对方看，Keith睁开眼睛，好像迷失在Shiro打开在自己身下这副景象，他看上去全身心地满足、饥饿又迷恋。接吻时，因为挺动而不时撞到牙齿，Keith放慢了节奏来专心接吻，猫儿会甘愿入水去吻一条鱼吗？

别人看不出来。那些野蛮残酷的异族不会在意，那些俘虏不会抬头，Keith看他的样子只有他一人知道。他的手指在他身上巡游、嘴唇张阖裹出吻痕，臀部温柔的拱起，或者用脚踝缠住他的脚踝。Shiro耽溺于这些微小的暗示，但他从来明白，从一开始Keith自后颤抖着亲他的脊背就心知，他仍旧爱他，或许一直都爱。

这就涉及到另一件不能告诉任何人的事了。他在叛军营地一角看到马莫拉的成员们沉默地从阴影中走出，Keith站在他们的首领身边。距离他们逃出王宫已经过去五个月了，距离他上一次见到Keith已经五个月了。那时，天光凋敝的丛林中，他的意识越发模糊，腰间的手臂成了唯一支撑，Keith让他活下去，“你的路还长着，我的朋友……”

但他最后也离开他了，骑士们焦急的话声响了起来，Shiro从流过只眼的鲜血中看到马儿跑远，多年前也是他将这匹马送给了他最亲密的骑士。

他总认为自己能够做到——但所有亲昵的抚爱、跳动的吻、床上的喘息与叹息，就这么随着对方离去了。Shiro从来确定，他一向坚持自己所相信的事物，保守最深切的秘密。

而这一次，他没来得及开口。

END


	15. How I met your father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 簧片傻梗。脱衣舞男迦拉Keith。cuntboy Shiro

生日轰趴，主人公是Matt朋友，十人私下小聚会，没想到请来个脱衣舞男。哦，他会的可不只是脱衣舞。他甚至没Shiro个子高然而风评绝佳。原因一：他是个迦拉人。原因二，他有七英寸长。

搞咩啊，就Shiro强装镇定余光扫射到的那几眼也让他结实吓到，外星人老二上那是啥，看起来会叫人痛不欲生。除了前男友和几个炮友他就没瞄过别人那话，他连看簧片口味都傻白甜，他甚至会认真看正片前傻瓜剧情。

不愧专业人士业务纯熟，脱衣舞男打唇钉和耳钉，随音乐扭动没遮没盖的屁股。他像块半融花生糖贴着男人们胸口手掌，并用动作邀请他们给他口交。操，就像服务生问你要不要更多柠檬水一样。Shiro只高兴起码Allura没那么干。

他以为不会有比这一环节更糟的事了

那外星男孩看见他，并随着音乐、优雅地赤身走过来，他一丝不着，但Shiro才是处于劣势那个。Lance告诉他你得把裤子脱了。

他的朋友们是不是都很恨他啊？“什么鬼？”Shiro尚不在状况，迦拉大猫、性爱之神、美好的七英寸就走了过来。看着他。

Shiro在真的脱掉裤子前就已经硬了，使得动作更加艰难。那男人还跪倒他膝盖前，在口哨欢呼声中舔他的前端。好啊，Shiro想，谁怕谁。他的秘密在朋友中还勉强算个秘密，但没人比那个迦拉人更惊讶。他视线和Shiro下体窄窄的阴唇几乎平齐。灯光下他清楚看到对方瞳孔变深放大、似乎抽紧呼吸。

站起来的时候，他眼里好像只剩下Shiro。

“相信我，好吗？”他低声说，Shiro不知道他得跟多少人说这话，不过目前为止听上去挺令人信服的，“一会只要抱紧我，别乱动就好了。”

迦拉人三倍于人类力量名不虚传，Shiro将两腿环上对方腰间、被托住屁股离开地面时还有点晕，男孩居然能用一只手抱着他，扶着自己阴茎缓缓插进去。朋友们吹起猥亵的口哨，Shiro不知道怎么面对他们才好，对方在他耳边舒服地轻轻叹气时他脸才突然烧起来——只有对方知道他此刻有多湿，湿到一下子就整根埋进去了。

呃，还有，那玩意上确实有奇怪东西，男孩每走一步磨一下他都想尖叫，还好音乐声欢呼声够大只有对方听见。他就被插入着、抱着带到正前方，所有人都能看见他下体如何紧贴对方的阴茎。该死的七英寸，Shiro上半身被平放到地上，大腿扳到耳朵边，他们什么都能看见啊，他刚被插入、湿漉漉红通通的阴唇，里头粉红的甬道，他恐慌又无法忍耐的表情，被性牵着鼻子走，他们什么时候见过他这样？

都是这个男人惹的祸，他毫不在意般展示Shiro的全部，随后跪在地上，在所有人，包括shiro的注视下，一点点操进那条阴道。

没人听见他喊叫。万般不幸之幸。Shiro快疯了，他搞不懂那帮人怎么能看自己朋友被干到翻白眼看得津津有味，Lance甚至喊着让那人对他好点别把他弄坏了。他快坏了，对方好大，好沉，他未发育完全的阴唇在那根大老二对比下显得窄小柔嫩，尽力泌出透亮淫汁。

他的身体一致决定他受不了这些，因此颇认真应对入侵，分泌更多润滑、按揉更多神经、分泌多巴胺，只要快感足够就不会难受了对吗，只要爽到了，他被操坏也不要紧。Shiro的身体想出的就是这种破主意。对方一直注意他表情，问他感觉怎么样，Shiro连连续四个音节都说不出还能怎么样

一切的后果是他潮吹了，在朋友们眼前在酒吧灯光下在一个陌生外星男人阴茎上，他喷到了对方肚子上，他的朋友们真是彻底疯了，还在为这场性爱表演叫好。

但迦拉男人大概被吓到，他看着Shiro欲壑难填汗水晶莹的脸庞，似乎拼力压抑才没做声。

等Shiro穿好衣服、拖着软掉的腿坐回去，小坏蛋们表情宽慰又狎昵。“不错嘛，大明星。”Lance调侃他。Allura打Lance肩膀一下，随后俯过身亲密地说“我觉得你刚才非常、非常的性感”。

但脱衣舞男已经退场了。而Shiro看遍全场，想找到的只有他。

他的衬衣口袋里有张小纸条，上头一串数字像是他嗵嗵的心跳。Shiro等了又等，还是忍不住率先离开，想到了车里再给那人打个电话。他没想到对方在门口，穿着全套衣服，不过看上去仍旧很漂亮。

刚在八个人面前操了他的大屌男孩一脸羞涩：“嗨。”

“我以为你先回去了。”

“我在等你。”他愣了一下，讷讷地说，“抱歉，这样很不专业，但我……我……”

“什么？”

“从见到你我就知道必须是你。”

“你经常对别人说这话吗？”

“……不。”

“你已经给我你的号码了。”

“我知道，我知道！可我等不及了。”

“等不及什么？”

男孩抬起眼睛。

Shiro知道答案

Shiro抓住他的领口，把他拉近一些。“你愿意跟我回家吗？”他问。对方点了点头，吻了上来。

他不是Shiro碰到过吻技最好的人，但这个吻让人心旌摇荡意醉神弛。男孩的嘴唇烧上下巴和脸颊，在鬓角耳朵来回磨蹭。“我太想要你了……你肯定不知道，看到你的时候我满脑子都是把你带到我房间，干上你一整夜……

“我一定会让你很舒服的，你那么漂亮，我敢说谁看到了都想要你……我想看你哭，你会向我求饶的我保证。你有子宫吗？我想大概有一个，我会负责把那东西填满，搞大你的肚子，天啊，我甚至还不知道你的名字。”

如果二十年后他们的孩子问起家长们罗曼史，Shiro希望自己不要说出“哦你爸爸是个脱衣舞男，他太辣了于是我们在台上干了一炮，说实在的那时候我爱上的只有他的老二”。Keith倒是会赞成这个说法因为它很真实。

哦不，他的版本会是，亲爱的们，有时候爱情由名字开始。

END


	16. Mr. Shirogane fucks with a Galra in the kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三人称视角  
> pussy Shiro

“不小心”窥探到，邻居家看起来像好好先生的那位丈夫，在厨房里跟迦拉人做爱。

客厅就听见小声尖叫和肉体拍弄那特有黏糊声响，迦拉人身高体长特征明显，以为Shirogane先生受到猥亵差点报警。

而后，那迦拉人说话。哎该死这不正是Shirogane先生在结婚纪念日上笑称是他更好另一半那位，总是在草坪陪孩子和狗玩、被编了一头小辫子并认真低头把女儿鞋带绑成蝴蝶结那位……没看错本应该是地球人那位。

迦拉人一只手掌便拢住Shirogane先生结实大腿，他埋在丈夫颈窝低声说着什么。Shirogane先生穿着睡裤和围裙，好像，只有睡裤和围裙。现在那绒毛长裤也堆了一堆在他高高抬起的脚踝，围裙一看就是超市赠送的便宜货，剪裁粗糙且太长，Shirogane屁股上被抓出来的红印子时而露出来。

他正在笑，大概在逗他的丈夫：“怎么，你很喜欢小孩子吗？”

被半遮不露的的衣服和桌边麦片盒子挡住视线，很难看清他们究竟做了什么，但Shirogane先生随即惊叫着，小腿绕上对方后腰，他的睡裤掉到地板上，围裙被扯起一边，果然，只有围裙。上尉凑上去用嘴巴含住。

也有遮不住的地方，粉红的、吸吮的、湿的。

Shirogane先生被抱着坐在流理台上，他抓住上尉环在腰间的手臂并挣扎着，但应该不是真的想要挣脱。Shirogane先生绷直的脚尖踢到对面柜架，上尉埋在他胸口，发出大型猫科动物才有那种震天响呼噜声，此刻他比Shirogane先生体型大半圈且明显主导这场性爱，却急切依恋贴在丈夫怀中蹭来蹭去咬吃小小乳头。

“三点钟孩子们就回来了……等他们上楼玩，我们回屋继续好不好？”Shirogane先生在呻吟中呛出话来，被干得两腿大张，他们可正对着窗户半阖的百叶，外头是车轮压过减震带、草坪淋水装置运转、鸟啼与犬吠，散步者招呼寒暄，喧嚷的白日世界。这对结婚已有五六年的伴侣倒却躲在阴凉小厨房里颠鸾倒凤。

上尉没有回答，叫着他的名字，他俩动作实在大了点，Shirogane先生的手有点抓不住台沿，一个劲往下滑。但他们谁也没为这个姿势多不舒服而抱怨半分，上尉抱着他，下半身密密合着，就那么直接躺到地板上去了。这下子高高流理台把二人身影全遮住，只听见喘息和隐约叫床声，只不过这回可不在床上。乱蓬蓬的头发，Shirogane先生仰起来的泛红的脸，他正被操得身体向前滑去，上尉的大手撑在光滑地板追着他的动作。围裙挂在Shirogane先生的脖子上，下半段鼓起一团，是他丈夫埋头在里面做些什么。那让Shirogane吸着鼻子溢出哭叫。

迦拉人整个覆在他身上，大概把Shirogane先生压得很不好过，在呻吟过后是轻微的水声和、一声抽气，然后Shirogane先生揪着上尉的头发让他别再，别再……

别再什么？

“该死弄到地板上了”“比弄到洗手池上好一点吧……”“呃，用围裙，用围裙擦一下……别擦我！”

这就是夫妻情趣吗，有够没劲。

当他们赤身裸体、手拉着手相互推搡搂抱着穿过客厅，走进浴室，那场景倒是有点亲昵得令人害羞，好像不小心闯进一个别人不该窥看的密室。关上门前能听到上尉说“流到你大腿上了”，接着一片寂静。

浴室里淋浴头的声音和笑声被瓷砖洄射出空茫茫的回响，在隔音不好的屋子里听别人说话只剩语气和情绪的差别，笑声越来越多，大部分属于Shirogane先生，还有上尉悦耳的、年轻沙哑的低语。淋浴头的水响没停过，当笑声断开以后，隐隐呻吟和拍打墙壁的声音则格外显著。他们在里头呆了快半小时，什么冲凉要用这么长时间哦。

反正，Shirogane先生被他丈夫扛着塞进他们自己的卧室。

那儿终于有张得体的床，深蓝的被子和雪白枕头，上尉将Shirogane先生肚子朝下按住，骑在他微微分开的大腿根，Shirogane先生在说他累了，他年纪大赶不上迦拉人那精力旺盛的发情期，浴室里他已经被搞得够呛现在腿还软。

上尉一声宝贝就让他闭嘴了。

Shirogane先生用脚给上尉做了一次，精液喷到他足弓和踝骨上，又被分开大腿蹭上内侧。然后是乳交，Shirogane先生故意伸出舌尖去堵阴茎精口，不知唾液还是前液扯出丝线滴到身上。上尉也许不喜欢那样，也许太喜欢，以至于锁着丈夫大腿让他吹了两次。

“你真的还想要小孩吗，甜心？”Shirogane先生温顺地问。

上尉摇摇头。

“我不知道……”他呜咽着，舔弄Shirogane先生乳房上的咬痕吻粒，“我想，我想把你射得再满一点……再满一点，让你走不动……”

他卡着Shirogane先生的手臂，臀部小幅度抽动再次射出来，就痛苦呻吟声来说Shirogane先生确实被搞很满，这是第几次了谁也没数。

他的肚子已经微微胀起来了，他大概装不下了，他的洞明显向外溢精到淌了一床单，上尉填进老二只操出更多粘稠液体。上尉也发现了这一缺点，应该是不想浪费什么吧，他很快从Shirogane先生体内抽出，向上爬骑到对方脸上，Shirogane先生被塞了一喉咙老二时夹紧双腿射出一点爱液。

上尉庞大的身躯背着光，如阴影中的石膏雕像，他在Shirogane头颅上方缓慢动腰，肆意用着丈夫的嘴巴。只有他能看见给自己口交时Shirogane先生是什么表情。白的体液从Shirogane先生被忽视的穴口慢慢流出来，他一只手扶着丈夫的屁股，一只手居然探下去给自己指交，将精液填回去，这坏男人。

上尉射精时拔出来，全喷在对方大张的嘴唇舌头和下巴，顺颈项流下锁骨，有的流进胸口，有如哺乳溢出的奶汁。Shirogane先生浑身是他丈夫的精液，累到喘声都低而失力，上尉随即回到原先的位置，低头埋进他滑腻大腿之间，这算是清理，算是补偿？

Shirogane先生再次在丈夫的舌尖痉挛着潮吹时，答案不言自明。

谁也没管一地的衣服，可疑体液和脏床单。上尉从后面抱着Shirogane先生，从这个姿势，Shirogane先生大开两腿间，柔软体毛中撑大红肿的阴唇一览无余，他像新鲜木瓜，肚子里装满籽粒。他正扭过头和上尉黏糊糊地接吻。

“一会记得给孩子们做点麦片。”他睡意朦胧地说，浑身赤裸，屁股满是精水，被个比他大半圈的迦拉人抱在怀里，看起来竟还悠悠闲闲。上尉小声说了什么，他回答，带着笑。

END


	17. Take my paw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于，猫指甲

多少人会在青春期长出可伸缩猫指甲？据他所知，在内达华沙洲地带就一个。

从小感到隐隐不正常，牙掉得太早，长出又太快。比别人瘦小，力气却轻易把争抢书本的小孩弄痛。离群索居与不受欢迎，这他能忍受，但这异常生理是最后一根稻草——哪有人类长出怪物的利爪？

指尖的疼痛蔓延夏日暑热、风干又被人工降雨席卷的漫长晴日。肯定会把别人挠伤，把自己挠伤，洗澡必须注意，穿衣服被勾住尖尖，吃痛后发现最喜欢衬衫就此开线；尽量避免肢体接触。但打架时管不了这么多。对方手臂斜长一道，连同恐惧和不解眼神，他们以为这疯小孩带着刀子。误伤别人，并被他人的惧怕误伤

Keith绝不说对不起，仓惶逃跑，把自己暂时藏进水泥管。整个下午心乱如麻以为要被送去少管所，结果没人在意。和他打架的人骂他街头犬。就连被老师训诫时候，他两手插兜，想拔出来却发现指甲勾住布料，差点在口袋上扯个大洞。嗨，一点都不酷。

他很快就习惯猫样这种指甲，和生骨这种痛。有时那些尖利的言语和目光比实质性的痛楚更叫人厌烦。利刺掐进掌心，因旁边的男孩一脸嫌恶的挑衅，他们不知道言语会怎样令人血冷、哪些是弱点、哪些割入胸口。

“你流血了。”Shiro突然说。

他刚向着Keith伸出手，却停在半空。他的眉毛因忧虑蹙起。没有人在意Keith会流血，毕竟，他刚刚又揍飞一个好学生自命不凡的脸蛋。

Keith要怎么在Shiro面前藏起自己呢——他有什么办法可想？别人没发现他的指甲、他的异常，因为他们……不在意，Keith则保持现状。实际上只要多看两眼就发现那骨节般暴露的甲盖，尖削的指尖。轻轻弯曲，月牙般的指甲滑出来。

“你的伤口得消毒。”Shiro注意的却是这个。Keith被自己刺伤过二百多次了，消什么毒。

他捂住自己的手不给他看，为一句话里的关心生出怪异的瘙痒，就像伤口愈合那样沙沙作响。对方也没有坚持。Keith的指甲太长了，有时他给自己修剪，但剪刀角度总是不对，他也讨厌胡乱修过后甲缘毛毛躁躁的触感。

Shiro会注意到他流血……还有更多。他在Keith焦躁不定时用最恰到好处的言语安慰他，他知道Keith什么时候渴望自由（晚饭前，考试前，每时每刻）然后他们溜去荒野，玩个痛快，Keith爬上床时仍旧心满意足，在无梦的黑暗中飞行。连James阴阳怪气“又偷溜出去玩啦高材生”都不能让他动火。

但Keith仍旧会割伤自己，他心底里更怕自己总有一天要割伤Shiro，一方面是不想伤害到他，一方面是不想他离开。他们总是离开。

但总是有迹可循的。袖子上狼狈破口，纸张“哧拉”一声，包裹血迹的卫生纸。Keith有时剪指甲方式不对劲，会从透明的甲管流出粉红血丝。痛是其次，主要是不知如何处理。Keith给十个指头包上绷带。好了，暂时安全了，他在掩盖下感到虚伪的释然。

Shiro疑惑地看着他的手。第一个星期他没说什么，但到了第四周他总算忍不住了。

“你受伤了吗？”他问道，“是烫伤，还是什么……你在练射箭？”

烂笑话也掩饰不住他的关切。Keith哼了一声，嘟哝没什么我很好我在练射箭试图糊弄过去。

Shiro不允许他糊弄。

他轻柔地请求看一下Keith的手——只要知道没事就能放心了。

（他知道Keith会把自己藏起来，伤口，话语，让对方没有安全感的全部。他那么了解Keith，让Keith几乎埋怨起他来了）

还有什么办法可想呢。Keith只好摘下层层的绷带，长久包裹让指头的皮肤潮湿发白，愈发显露出指甲尖锐的青灰。那像是某种虫的甲壳或龙的背，总之，只要你注意看，就一定会注意到的。

没有人看到。尽管许多人被这些甲片伤到过。

Shiro看到了。

他仔细检查Keith的手指，确定关节没有断裂脱臼，皮肤都完好无损。当翻过手背时他的动作顿了一下，Keith也僵住了，他下意识要伸爪子，生生忍住。

Shiro按住他的指腹，带着实验室里科学家观察玻片的严肃神情，轻轻一捏，月牙形的小钩顺畅滑了出来。

他盯了那指甲好一会。

Keith说，小心，被划伤可能会得狂犬病。也是个烂笑话，但他无计可施。Shiro抬头看了看他，嘴角笑意柔和。

“很神奇。”他由衷道。他有一种把任何不可能的话说得令人信服的本事。

Shiro翻过Keith的手掌看看，动作仍是温和克制的，Keith晕乎乎任他摆弄，Shiro的手很温暖。“你的伤都是这么来的？”他问。Keith反应过来这是说他掌心永远没法愈合完全的疤。一个个粉红凹陷的点，看不仔细会以为不过是块不平整的皮肤。

他点点头。Shiro说你需要好好修剪指甲。他能找来一种特制的指甲刀，他会去给Keith找。

Keith怎么也想不到，对方真记着这事。周末的竞速比赛后，在悬崖月光最盛的一处，Shiro停车到他身边来，要Keith把手伸给他。就像在校长办公室外时那样，只不过这次Shiro拿着一把小剪子。

他在月光下细细剪掉那些刺人的尖头，完美地避开血管，断面光滑整洁。完成后，Keith看着自己的手，将指尖握入掌心。这次没有疼痛传来，指甲圆钝，刮得皮肤微痒。

Shiro已经回到自己的车上，唤Keith回去。整个傍晚他们骑了数十公里，在峡谷里绕圈，旁人不会理解这有何趣味，只有真正爱飞的人想要飞。Keith享受着二人之间的沉默。不用问或不用说。Shiro会将他的秘密带回去，从Keith手中……保护Keith。

回到学院，Keith想去停车，但Shiro叫住他，让他过来一下。

他掏出一副手套递上，Keith意识到它们是无指的，很好的皮质，有些旧了，边缘磨得光滑。

“是旧东西……不值钱，但没准对你有用，”对方不好意思地笑笑，“我也该回去备课了。早点睡，Keith。”

Keith带着一个秘密回去。

他带着……一双旧手套，一副新指甲，一颗滚烫的心。Keith在宿舍门口将它们匆忙地戴上，真暖和，Shiro一直把它们揣在怀里。

没有人注意（或许有两三个人注意，但他们不知道为什么）Keith的新装束。Keith在走廊里碰见Shiro并和他打了招呼，对方回应，目光滑落到手套上，于是再一次笑笑。

这是挺多年前的一个故事，忘了说它是关于什么。但到现在也再明显不过。

（关于一个男孩是如何坠入爱河）

END


	18. 猫的报恩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猫咪K奶牛S

纸箱里有小猫。Shiro经过阴湿小巷时常看到他窝在废纸板里睡觉，身边扔的都是奇多和巧克力包装纸。有时白天他不在，Shiro在纸板箱上放一瓶牛奶。有时晚上他不在。Shiro特地绕一点远，确保树丛里垃圾堆里没有一只受伤的小猫咪。

结果有一天他真的蜷缩在纸板下，虚弱高烧被什么动物咬伤。Shiro跑去买了酒精棉和绷带，想为他包扎却被惊恐而疼痛的猫咬了一口。 Shiro带他去医院挂水，在走廊外坐了一晚。半夜他因脖颈僵痛醒来，想问那孩子需不需要点水喝。病床上空空如也，大敞的窗子吹进夜风。

Shiro门前出现一只受伤的麻雀。

它有柔软的羽毛和恐慌的黑眼睛。Shiro不知道怎么照料鸟类，查了很多书给很多人打电话，勉勉强强把它安顿好。第二天门口躺着一只死老鼠。

这既吓人又不卫生。Shiro头皮发麻把死鼠丢进垃圾桶，不知道自己触了谁的霉头。

第三天，一条半死不活的小蛇，第四天，一只喜鹊加入了Shiro的临时护理所之列。他给当地兽医打了个电话寻求下一步安置，但他们也不明白为什么它们像迪士尼动画里小动物簇拥公主般争先来到他门前。

Shiro整晚守在窗后，觉得要么自己是个神经病要么他被神经病找上。大约五杯咖啡和三趟厕所之后，一双黑耳朵突然在这座小罐头公寓的破篱笆在外支棱起，接着，一条勾起的黑色长尾。那只小猫精神头十足地翻进来，掏出上衣里里一只小白兔子（他是怎么把那玩意塞进去的），将他放进一个估计在十分钟后就能成为那兔子棺材的小纸盒里。

当大门在他面前打开，男孩脸上的表情让Shiro以为他又要咬自己一口。

猫有个名字，叫Keith。

他在Shiro的公寓里暂住。

说是暂住，因为Keith不会允许自己被关在房子里面。他有一万种方法翻出去，即便Shiro给他配了新钥匙。

Keith吃太多垃圾食品，他不信任除了Shiro以外所有事物，他理所当然认为Shiro应该喜欢自己费劲带回来的礼物。

Shiro逼他跟自己轮班照料那些可怜小东西，被一只气哼哼的猫塞进喂水管时，喜鹊看上去不用Keith动手也会命不久矣。

Keith读了Shiro很多的书。他不在外面晃荡或卡啦卡啦吃Shiro买的那些对青少年成长有好处的辅食时，就窝在沙发上看书。

他打破Shiro几乎所有电玩的最高记录。差一点点就打破星际旅行的，那是Shiro最喜欢的游戏，那个游戏里你什么都不做，只是在一片满是陨石碎片的太空里全速前进。

一天晚上Shiro被器物翻倒的巨大声响吵醒，他来到客厅发现Keith再次倒在一地狼藉里，和之前他发现他的那个夜晚一样，一片伤口切割过手臂的皮肤。

“该死的看门狗们。”他恶声说，看着Shiro的眼神却像在等他把自己丢出去。

Shiro拿来医疗箱。上药时他一声不吭，却又在Shiro触碰到他后突然弹起仿佛火烫，他的尖牙刺入Shiro手腕，镊子掉到地上，屋子里尽是酒精味。

“松开，Keith，”Shiro忍痛安慰道，“没事的，我不会伤害你，但这样很疼，拜托你松开。你的伤口需要消毒。”

Keith被吓到般松开嘴并说对不起。

他以不确定的眼神打量Shiro，随时等待他愤怒或把酒精瓶摔过来。

鸟儿们被吓到，在另一个屋子里哀叫，Shiro只好走进去安抚他们。等出来后Keith又不见踪影，他以为他自己乱跑出们刚要去寻找，却在自己卧室的床铺上发现睡熟的猫。

Keith一定是太害怕也太累了。那个晚上Shiro让他在自己身边睡着。

不过，反正，Keith后来就一直睡在他床上。

猫男二三事。

Keith会窝在Shiro大腿中间睡觉，这个姿势当然对Shiro很别扭，很累，但他觉得安全且温暖。有时他枕到Shiro两腿之间，哦那就是一种不得疏解的折磨。

Keith还喜欢在Shiro躺着看书时趴在他屈起的两腿下面，再盖上被子，一个完美的小帐篷。

但他实在很大只，不用十五分钟，Shiro腿就会麻。

发现Shiro的小秘密则是另一件麻烦事。

猫不真的喜欢牛奶，但Keith也不完全是只猫，而关于Shiro的一切他都挺喜欢的。他一开始只是表现得有点惊讶，后来提出可以帮他清空涨奶的乳房。Keith的手抓不过他整边胸乳，每次他用手帮他时Shiro都觉得自己要么会哭要么会硬起来。或者两者皆有。

猫一点点试探底限，他抓好捕猎的时机，先是睡在床上，接着贴上他的腰他的肚子他的两腿，舒服打着呼噜让Shiro抓抓耳朵。等他爪子按到Shiro胸口那也只是小猫依恋你的行为之一，接着他为Shiro挤出奶水，一个无私的帮助。接着他问Shiro可不可以用嘴。

猫不会从一开始就索要你，当然不，但他必须全部拥有。

Keith那灵巧的、带倒刺的舌头，舔上柔嫩的乳头像要刮走里面每一滴奶水。Shiro不能在他面前显露太多，那样就有些过分了。所以他忍住声音让Keith在自己胸口吃个够，Keith折磨和抚摸他这处的时间越来越长，Shiro不知道自己还能撑多久，他一切意志力只阻止自己别在这场狩猎里继续下陷。

他只知道，以后坐在沙发上看书总是不得安生。Keith钻到他手臂之间骑跨大腿，将T恤草草卷起来一点，整个贴在他胸腹吮吸柔软的乳房。他一只手环住Keith的腰，舒服时闷哼，被弄疼了就掐他一小下。Keith用的力道更大，永远别跟猫赌气你赌不过他们。飘忽在纸张上的文字一个没进到Shiro眼睛，他被推倒沙发上，任Keith帮着从衣服的桎梏中缠出。接下来该怎么办呢，猫还想要什么？

Keith把他剥光，在被阳光晒暖的沙发上一点点确认他的皮肤，用舌头、鼻子，他轻柔地舔Shiro的穴口，小小kitten lick，Shiro迷糊中射到了沙发上，并记起这东西绝不可能清洗干净了。他的小猫就只有他身体一半大，却已经把老二塞到他屁股里面狠命撞。Shiro在破损的扶手上磕到前额，他能感到Keith的精液从臀缝间流下来。

之后Keith坐在一条丰满的大腿上，搂着另一条向里操。Shiro才是监护人和饲主，却被他搞得一点办法都没有。

Keith还要趴上来再吮出一点牛奶。贪心的小猫。他吃了住了用了Shiro的，到头来把Shiro按在床上予取予求。Shiro被射得好满，他意识到Keith从自己这吃下一点，于是还回来一些“牛奶”，公平交易。

他不知道自己吃多少才能饱，猫咪把他的肚子弄鼓一点点，他的乳头肿痛红烂，早就没有奶水流出来了。Keith亲他小腹，那是他比较够得着的部位。

他让Shiro趴到自己脸上来，含Shiro已经射过许多次的性器。Shiro费劲地吞着对方的那根，抵到舌根压出一点咸的液体，他的嘴唇被Keith射精时喷出的体液涂白。他的小猫的牛奶，Shiro晕眩地将它们全都舔干净。

END?


End file.
